Hitting The Open Road
by Bergslaw
Summary: Maybe a road trip is exactly what Jane and Maura need right now? A getaway from all the craziness that has been going on around them, and just a chance to focus on their mending friendship and so much more.
1. Hitting The Road

Hitting The Open Road

Maybe a road trip is exactly what Jane and Maura need right now? A getaway from all the craziness that has been going on around them, and just a chance to focus on their mending friendship and so much more.

The car was cherry. And it was Maura and Jane's for the next few weeks. "A 69 mustang. My God Maura. How did you do it?"

"It was what you wanted right?"

"Oh ya," Jane smiled closing her door. Top down. Maura checked her spf.

"You got everything?" Jane asked as she put her sunglasses on.

"Yup, bags, cell phone, cash, credit, emergency numbers…compliments of your mother," Maura smiled looking at her Angela.

"Jane baby, I want you girls to have fun…but please be safe and careful," Angela said.

"We will Ma," Jane laughed waving to her mother.

"You girls watch out for each other…and don't drive too late at night…and call me as much as you can honey," Angela said. "I love you Ma," Jane smiled started the car. "Oh baby."

"We'll call you tonight when we get to our hotel." Maura looked at Jane. "Are you wearing block Jane?"

"Hell no," Jane laughed. "All I have on is bad-ass," she winked.

"Okay, you girls keep you cell on all the time. Oh and be sure you make sure you never get below half a tank of gas…and always keep spare food in the car. Don't let you cell battery get too low," Angela said going on and on.

"Ma!" Jane laughed, "it's okay. We'll be okay," she smiled assuring her mother, "see…seat belts," Jane said putting her seat belt on as Maura did the same.

"Ready?" Jane asked smiling to Maura.

"Ready. Let's get the hell out of this town!" Maura cheered and yelled. Jane's mouth hung open. "Maura that is so my line."

Jane put the car into drive and took off. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked looking at Maura.

"Wherever the wind takes us my friend," Maura smiled. Jane took Maura's hand in her own.

"To the wind!" She cheered raising their hands.

"To the wind!"

xxxxxxxx

Jane looked at the dashboard. "Wow, we've been driving now for four hours. I think that's the farthest I've been from Boston since I was five," Jane laughed.

Maura smiled. "Oh I love this song," Maura said turning up the radio.

"Who sings this one?"

"Blessed Union of Souls. It's called 'I believe'," Maura said remembering back to the first time she had her the song, "I remember when it first came out, how sad it made me."

"Why?"

"Just listen," Maura said taking Jane's hand in her own.

'I've been seeing Lisa now for little over a year. Lisa says she's never been so happy, but she lives in fear. One day Daddy's going to find out she's in love with a brother from the street. Oh how he would lose it then, but she's still here with me. She believes that love will see us through and one day he'll understand. He'll see me as a person and not just a black man.'

"Oh yeah, I remember this song." Jane said.

"I just wish society would let us love who we want you know? That people could be more accepting of us all as individuals."

"I know…if we were all the same the world would be a pretty damn boring place let me tell you," Jane smiled.

"Think about what the world would be like if we were all…all…"

Jane cut her off, "Ma?" she said holding in her burst out of laugh till she heard Maura's own come out. "Oh boy that was good…Dear God I shudder at the thought," Jane gasped.

"Yes but imagine now if the world was full of people like you," Maura smiled, "I think I could live happily in that world."

"Ahh yes dear friend you're bias though," Maura said, "Besides we'd never last…our population would plummet."

"Why?" Jane looked confused. Maura only smiled for her answer, "Oh yeah…I forget for a second there…"

"Do you want to stop for lunch of something?" Maura asked looking at the time. "It's just about 2 p.m. now?"

"Yeah lunch sounds good. I'm kind of hungry," Jane said.

"I think I saw a sign for a hooters back there," Maura said dead serious.

"What?"

"Joking," Maura laughed. "But boy you should have seen your face…I thought you were going to take me up on it."

"Hahaha" Jane said. "Good one though."

"Thank you, I'm just trying to keep up with you," Maura said.

"Not a chance," Jane answered.

"Oh there's a Wendy's up on this exit. How's Wendy's for you?" Maura asked. "Although I am midly against fast food, I do find their salads very good."

"Cute red-heads…I'm in…"

"It's the braid thing for you isn't it?" Maura asked.

"Oh yeah, love those braids," Jane answered trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Wendy's it is…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Both girls sung along to the radio playing Leo Sayers, "make me feel like dancing." Dancing and swaying with the music and laughing between verses.

"You got a cute way of talking, you got the better of me. Just snap your fingers and I'm walking like a dog hanging on your leash. I'm in a spin you know…you make me feel like dancing, I want to dance the night away," both girls sung at the top of their lungs. Maura cracked up hearing Jane trying to hit the high notes.

"So I'm no soprano," Jane laughed.

"Me either," Maura reassured her best friend.

"Oh I love this part, "Jane said, "You really slipped me in motion. I can't get off of the floor…oh this perpetual motion. You got to give me some more. And if you let me stay we'll dance our lives away. You make me feel like dancing…I want to dance the night away…" Jane sang over Maura that time. Loud and obnoxious was her goal and she was quite successful.

"God you crack me up."

"I try. I told you I love making you laugh Maura. Sometimes I wake up thinking of things I can do to make you smile," Jane said seriously looking at Maura, who was now driving.

Maura blushed, as Jane had expected her too. Jane watched her and smiled. Maybe this road trip would was the best idea she had had.

She knew Maura was stressed with all the things that had gone down over the last few months. They both needed this get away. It was perfect. Jane enjoyed these times with Maura. She felt so at ease around her friend. There were no walls left between them. They were open and close…and even crossing other boundaries Jane considered. They had been touching much more now. Holding hands occasionally, hugging…just over all, they'd become far more affectionate with each other. And Jane truly appreciated it. The ease and comfort with Maura got her through all the things she felt she couldn't face each day. A sudden feeling of dread struck Jane.

What would she do the if she'd ever lost Maura? I mean sure, they were close now…but friends can drift apart. Maura was a catch and it would be just a matter of time before love interested would be back in the picture, before work could or would take one of them away. What if someday down the road their loves took them on separate paths. What if Jane would wake up one day and Maura wouldn't be there.

"You look like someone just took away your favorite toy," Maura said smiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah….I just," Jane said feeling a lump in her throat. Her thoughts had really shaken her up.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura asked concerned.

"I was just thinking what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it." Jane answered honestly, "It scared the hell out of me."

Maura didn't know what to say, expect that she understood. Since Patrick Doyle's shooting incident, Maura had been contemplating her relationships with everyone. But in the end, the one person she kept coming back to with the "what if?" question had been Jane. It had caused her to lose many a night's sleep.

"Jane, we're not going to end up like that."

"How do we know?"

"We don't…we just have to believe in each other," Maura said. "I believe in you."

"I believe in you too."

"Good that's half the battle," Maura said.

"Maura I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know," Maura smiled. Though her heart fell a little, she knew Jane loved her, sadly not the same way her heart loved Jane. But she would never trade these times with her friend for anything. Maura had settled the battle that had been raging a war inside her head over the past months. Jane was her friend, and Maura was determined to make it work from that alone. She'd take Jane in her life anyway she could.

"Sometimes I just worry I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me. And I mean after the shooting, the things we said…did. I mean…well I see how life can throw curve balls- look at Ma and Pop. Each time they think they've finally made it and are happy- something else comes up. I don't want to end up like that you know?" Jane said trying to make Maura understand. Did she understand? Or was Jane not making herself clear enough? She looked at Maura who was obviously contemplating Jane's words.

"I think I understand you Jane."

"Yeah- you're good at getting me," Jane said smiling. Too much sappy deep conversation for one day. Jane decided a topic change was in order. "Oh look! The beach. Let's stop for a break!" she said excitedly.

"You want to?" Maura asked returning her excitement.

"Yeah- it'll be fun!"

"Even though we can't swim."

"Speak for yourself. I'll swim. I don't mind."

"Jane- you're kidding right? The waters going to be freezing."

"Nahh- come on. It'll be good for us…get the blood pumping," Jane said winking.

'Is she flirting with me?' Maura wondered.

'Did I just flirt with her?' Jane wondered.

"We'll see," Maura said as she pulled off the road. As soon as they opened the doors, the smell of the ocean was evident.

"Ummm- god that smells so good," Jane said throwing off her shoes and running to the beach. Maura secured the car. "God Maur, it's like totally dead here- there's no one!" Jane shouted from the shore line. Maura looked up and down the beach. Sure enough- it was empty.

"Yeah this is a pretty isolated area. There isn't much in population I'd imagine for at least 30-40 miles down the coast," Maura said looking to her left.

"This is so cool!" Jane said excited. "I wish we had a kite of something, that would so make this moment awesome!"

Maura smiled at her friend's excitement. She almost felt like she was looking at a 10-year-old version of her friend. She was innocent at times; Maura thought, and it made her love her all the more.

"Oh look- rocks- lets go see if we can find seas stuff," Jane said rushing off.

"Sea stuff?" Maura asked laughing.

"yeah you know- like stuff with a couple of eyes, and lets of hands and feet," Jane laughed.

"Hands and feet?" Maura burst out laughing. "Jane I don't think that is the actual scientific description one would use."

"You know what I mean smart-ass," Jane said pulling her friend with her to the rocks.

"Ohh- check it out! I found a crab!" Maura said now feeling quite young again herself.

"Oh wow! He's huge Maur. Don't lose a finger or anything," Jane said checking out Maura's crab. "What are you going to name him?"

"Jeb."

"Jeb?"

"Yeah- Jeb the Crab"

"Oh my god," Jane said laughing and walking over to Maura. "You're serious?"

"yeah, you don't like it?"

"No it's great…do me a favor though…when it comes time to name your kids…run them by me first okay?" Jane laughed pointing at Maura. "Ask Bass. He'll understand the request."

"Shut up," Maura smiled. She paused a moment and put Jeb down. Slowly she sat on the rocks and looked out to the ocean. "Do you ever think about it…kids?"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked looking at a starfish.

"Like do you think about kids…having them?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Oh yeah," Maura smiled. "I want a big family."

"I think that's great," Jane looked at Maura. "I think you'll make a great Mom someday," she said seriously. "Just don't name any of them Jeb."

"Deal," Maura laughed. "Besides I've already thought of names."

"Really?" Jane asked interested. She sat down next to Maura. "Like what?"

"Oh…you really want to know?"

"Yeah silly- let me hear 'em."

"Well I think if I have a son, I'd like to name him Franklin."

"Maura, that's sweet."

"And if I have a daughter…I liked the names Jane and Kimberly Beth."

"Again…I say sweet. Kimberly beth…that is such a beautiful name."

"Yeah," Maura said smiling fondly. She paused and looked out to the ocean. The wind blew, tossing her hair around her face. The sky was a beautiful pink and gold color.

A soft smile graced both their faces. "Well, it's getting late. Think we should start looking into a place to stay for the night?"

"Sure, sounds good," Jane answered. She stood up and gave her hand to Maura. "After you my dear," she said smiling.

"Why thank you," Maura replied in rich aristocratic tone.

"Oh believe me Madame, the pleasure was all mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls walked into their room. Two double beds, a large TV, and spacious bathroom welcomed the weary travelers. "God I am so going to go take a shower," Jane laughed. She threw her overnight bag on the bed and Maura tossed hers on her bed.

"You said they have room service here?" Maura asked looking at the phone with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah they do- good room service too from what the desk staff said. Let's order something to eat. I'm starving!" Jane said dramatically as she fell on her bed. "Look at me, I'm wasting away to nothing."

"You're such a silly goose," Maura said picking up the phone. "Cheese burgers?"

"Silly goose? Really Maura? Words hurt," Jane laughed. "Cheeseburgers huh? Aww a girl after my own heart. Sound wonderful…and can you order…"

"Extra fries, yeah I know."

Jane smiled and grabbed her clothes heading into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit," she said.

"Take your time," Maura said hanging up the phone, "it's going to be about 20 minutes they said."

"Dare I dream?"

"If that's what you dream about, honey we got to get you a man," Maura smiled. Jane only stuck out her tongue and went into the bathroom. Maura looked at the closed door and heard the water turn on. "Now if a woman did it for you, I'd so be up to that challenge," she whispered and smiled half-heartedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. What Just Happened?

A:N/ Thank you to all the new followers of not just this story but my others as well.

I haven't got many reviews on this so I'm not sure if this worth still working on or is it a flop?

xxxxxxxxx

"Jane, foods here!" Maura shouted through the closed door.

"Be right out," Jane said. She opened the door and came out in nothing but a towel. Maura had been chewing on one of her fries when she saw Jane. Her quick intake of breath from the beautiful sight before her was quickly overshadowed by a cough and gasping for air.

Jane rushed to her friend's side. "Maura," she said putting her hand on Maura's back, rubbing it. "Are you okay?" Maura saw Jane's close proximately and thought her eyes would bug out of her head. She only nodded yes. "Put your hands up in the air," Jane said taking Maura's hands as she moved closer to her friend, lifting her own arms up. "Don't take deep breaths. It's just went down the wrong way," Jane said assuring her friend.

"Thanks," Maura finally managed to get out. "Death by fry- how harrowing," she said coughing one last time and clearing her throat. She opened her bottled water and took a few sips.

"Geez Maura, and I thought I was hungry. Chew the food next time huh?" Jane said winking.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maura smiled back to her friend. God, if only she knew the real reason I nearly was sacrificed to the fast food god.

"I just needed to get these," Jane said picking up her pajama bottoms, "be right back."

"I'll be here," Maura said putting on her best face. The door to the bathroom closed. "God could that have been any quicker?" Maura wondered. She chuckled and laughed at her predicament. If she didn't…she'd probably end up crying.

xxxxxxx

"Anything good on for a movie?" Maura asked Jane was flipping through a schedule.

"Let's see…Terminator 2."

"No thanks."

"What no Linda Hamilton?" Jane asked. "She's buff in the movie."

"Yeah…a little too burly and brawny."

"What you don't like your women butch huh?"

"I'm not having this discussion with you," Maura said throwing her pillow at Jane.

"No I'm serious. ?"

"I'm not into a category or manner …It's the person inside you know?" Maura said seriously.

"Okay what inside a person attracts you?" Jane asked suddenly very serious.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"What kind of person am I rapt too? Hmm," Maura said thinking of the answer first, "well I guess I always saw myself with someone who respects themselves you know? Respects me too. Someone who has a big heart and a good sense of wit. Someone who I couldn't wait to see. I'd know they were the one because I'd go to bed at night thinking about them and wake up thinking about them." Jane was just watching Maura. "What?" Maura asked.

"Nothing," Jane said smiling softly.

"So what else is on?" Maura asked.

"Let's see…no T2 for you. Hum…oh nice!" Jane exclaimed excitedly.

"What?"

"Stewardess Cannibal Vixens Unchained on the Spice Channel!" She looked at Maura and burst out laughing. "Sorry- I had too."

"Ha-Ha," Maura fake laughed and then smiled, "Anything else besides Porn and Terminators?"

"Hum- oh yeah- there's ever after with Drew Barrymore. I've never seen that."

"Me either. Want to watch that one?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jane smiled. She clicked on the remote. The movie would be starting in about 30 minutes.

"I'm going to go shower too. I'll be back."

"Have fun," Jane waved Maura on. Maura entered the bathroom and closed the door. Jane slapped her head with her hand. "Why did I say that?" she wondered. "Like Maura would watch a porn," Jane said. The thought of Maura watching a dirty movie popped into her head. Jane burst out laughing. "Too funny!"

The bathroom door opened slightly, "What's too funny?" Maura asked coming out.

"Ahh- what?" Crap.

Maura picked out her tooth brush from the bag. "What's too funny?"

"Oh um…well honestly? I was picturing you watching a dirty movie. I found it kind of funny."

"Why's that?" Maura asked defensively in a playful tone.

"You watching a dirty movie…Dr. Maura Isles- Chief Medical Examiner of Boston…It was just tickling my funny bone."

"Tickling your funny bone?" Maura paused. "Jane I'm quite familiar with the skeletal system and hate to disappoint you but there is no funny bone."

"Really Maura?" Jane asked but saw the smile on her best friends face. "Ok you got me.

"Yeah I did."

"Yeah" Jane said beginning to laugh again.

"I'll show you tickling the funny bone," Maura said rushing her friend. Jane wasn't prepared for a battle attack so she was in no position to defend herself. Maura threw herself on top of Jane, tickling her sides, the places she knew Jane was very ticklish.

"Ahhh- Maura…." Jane said between gasping for breaths between laughs, "Stop! Please! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Hahaha…Stop!" Jane said laughing.

"Say you're sorry and mean it," Maura said playfully, straddling Jane.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Forgive…haha…ha…forgive me please!" Jane said her face turning red and tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay," Maura said ceasing her tickling efforts. "I'll let it go this time," she said smiling. Suddenly Maura realized the position she was in, with Jane beneath her. "I…hehe…sorry," Maura said getting off her friend quickly. She went to walk back into the bathroom but stopped at the door. She turned back around and looked at Jane. "Let that be a warning," she winked and closed the door.

For her own part, Jane just sat on the bed, stunned. Her face was flush. She smiled, and rolled on her side. "Vixen," Jane smiled and continued watching TV again.

xxxxxxxx

"Wow- this movie is so good," Jane mumbled in-between the kiss the prince shared with the woman he loved.

"I know isn't it? I mean- gosh giving up all you are and all you own for love. The definitive surrender. It's just so passionate and amorous all at once."

"Yes," pause, "Amorous."

Maura smiled.

"Oh-oh, Maura's getting deep," Jane said playfully.

"Hush," Maura teased her friend. "I was just saying that she is clearly in love with him, and he is clearly in love with her…but pride is an awful thing, Jane."

"Gosh I hope they get their happy ending," Jane said tossing some pretzels in her mouth.

"I'm sure they do. After all- it's Hollywood."

"God wouldn't it be great if life was that easy," Jane asked.

"Tell me about it!" Maura laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Movie over, lights out, both women lay in their beds.

"Maura?"

"Yeah?"

"Today was the best."

"Thanks."

"I mean it," Jane said sitting up in bed and looking at her friend's bed. She couldn't quite make out Maura's face- just the silhouettes of her, "with everything we've been going through the last few months…I mean this trip was the best idea."

"Well I'm just glad we were both able to do this."

"So tomorrow is a whole new day huh?"

"Yup."

"Maura."

"Hum?"

"I love you."

Maura held her breath for the briefest of seconds. "I love you too, Jane."

"Goodnight," Jane said smiling and rolling over. Maura lay there looking up at the ceiling from her own bed. She smiled.

"Goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just where in the heck are we?" Jane asked looking ahead of her and then back at the map. "I'm so confused."

"This coming from the Detective? Great."

Jane laughed. "Shut up Doc!"

"I'm not that bad with directions," Jane said laughing. "Besides Maur, you'd get lost going from my place to your place if it wasn't for that GPS in your little green car."

"Oh wait- that's our exit," Jane said pointing to the exit they just drove by. "He- hee sorry," Jane said feeling bad. She was certainly not the best navigator. Maura was not mad; she just smiled and assured her friend.

"We'll just get off at the next exit and then back track."

"So where is this place again?" Maura asked. "And what's it called?"

"Six Flags," Jane answered. "You've never heard of six flags?"

"Nope, can't say I have. I've heard of Bush Gardens though. And that place in Florida…oh what's it called…you know the one with the mouse?" Maura looked serious, but it wasn't till Jane glanced a look at her face she knew her friend teased her yet again.

"This park is great. You should see the roller coasters they have there."

"I love roller coasters. The centrifugal force, the science of it. Fascinating."  
"Well you're going to love these."

"Loops?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Excellent!"

"Oh turn it up!" Jane said reaching in for the radio. "I love this song. Aerosmith rocks! I saw them in concert once with Frankie."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's kind of funny but we literally drove in a circle today."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well," Maura said looking at the map, "we started here…drove here yesterday, and came back this way to get to Jersey."

"Oh my God, you're right. Too funny." Jane looked at their room. This one wasn't quite as big as the one from the night before. It had two queen size beds, but the beds seemed to occupy the whole room. There was not much walking space, and Jane was sure that although it was a no smoking room, the last occupants smoked in it.

"Let's go swimming," Maura said glancing out the window.

"It's freezing, you can't be serious?" Jane laughed.

"Look- indoor pool. I bet it'll be empty!"

Jane looked around the room. "Sure beats being cooped up in here. Let's go," she said grabbing her bag and looking for her bathing suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're right, it is dead in here," Jane said looking around. "Kind of a creepy dead at that."

"Aww- you scared?" Maura teased.

"Yeah- and any other sane person would too Maura. Besides I've got my gun."

"Right behind you," Maura said dropping her towel. She however did not jump in just as Jane had. She walked around to the side of the pool and slowly made her way in by the steps.

"Now look who is scared," Jane teased. She watched Maura make her way in to the pool water. Jane took the moment to appreciate Maura. She was beautiful, there was no doubt of that. 'What…whoa. This is Maura…Maura and beautiful shouldn't belong in the same sentence,' she thought to herself. Though she could not deny it. Her friend was breathtaking.

"Hello? Earth to Jane," Maura called out. Jane's concentration broke she looked up at Maura. "Sorry- sort of drifted there," she said laughing.

"Don't worry about it."

"Want to play Marko-Polo?" Jane asked grinning.

"Can you play that with just two people?" Maura questioned. "I thought you needed a group to play." Not that Maura would know. She'd never been included in or played pool games as a child.

"Nah- you can play with just two people." Jane said swimming up next to Maura from behind. She leaned forward and whispered in her ears, "close your eyes and count to fifteen."

Maura felt the heat from Jane's breath on her ear. "Okay," she said softly.

Maura began counting. By the time she got to 15 she called out Marko.

"Polo," said a voice from behind her. Maura swam to the direction she thought she could hear her friend.

"Marko," she called out again.

She heard a giggle, "Polo."

"Bingo," Maura thought swimming fast to one area, "Marko."

"Polo.

"Marko." There was no answer. "I said Marko you trickster."

"Oh I thought you were talking to someone else…"said Jane's voice clearly one the move.

"Marko," Maura said not waiting for the polo and jumping forward. She had been able to determine where Jane was hiding. From what Maura recalled of the pool design, Jane was in the corner, and was just walking the parameter. She felt Jane under her arms. Jane burst out laughing.

"You peeked!"

"I did no such thing!" Maura said opening her eyes. She was holding on to Jane now, arms around her waist.

"I don't play with cheaters," Jane laughed.

"Oh really Ms. 'I thought you were talking to someone else'," Maura loosen her grip on Jane but did not let her go entirely. Her brain was screaming for her too…but something in Maura's body refused to let go. Jane wasn't moving either. They just stood there, bodies touching, wet from the swim, each smiling mischievously. Maura licked her lips slowly and began to move forward.

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl from the entrance. Startled, Jane and Maura both moved away from each other, swimming in opposite directions. "I want to swim in the big girl's pool."

"Jane let's get some dinner huh?" Maura said trying to gain control of the situation.

"Sure, dinner sound great." Both women got out of the pool each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It amazed both women how the other could act like nothing happened…even though they were both guilty of "pretending." It was as if an hour ago never existed. Not the 'almost shared kiss' the chemistry that passed between the two of them never happened. Not the beatings of their hearts, the breaths they held. Nothing.

Very Weird, Jane had thought.

Very anomalous indeed, Maura considered.

Jane sipped on her diet coke and played with her salad. She kept running the pool event over in her mind.

'What was that exactly. Was she going to kiss me? Did I want her to kiss me? It sure wouldn't be the first time I thought it was going to happen between us. Could Maura maybe feel something for me?'

"Your salad okay?" Maura asked her friend.

"Oh yeah it's fine," Jane smiled. "They went a little heavy on the oil, but hey what are you going to do about it?"

"Right. What are you going to do about it?" Maura let the sentence hang in her mind for a moment. What would she do about it? It had happened again. She almost acted on impulse and it could have wrecked everything. Maura knew she needed to keep her feelings hidden and in check.

"How about your turkey sandwich. Is it any good?" Jane asked pointing to Maura's half eaten sandwich.

"Yeah it's fine. Just not too hungry," Maura said smiling. She looked out the window of the restaurant. Across the street she could see their motel.

"So you must be excited about the park tomorrow huh?" Jane asked.

"I can't wait!" Maura said feeling herself pick up out of her low point.

"So how many roller coasters does this place have again?"

"Seven," Maura said excitedly.

"And they are all safe right?"

"Yes of course Jane. The code specifics for a rollercoaster vary by state but on any given month a ride undergoes at least 10 inspections."

"Okay just checking," Jane said back.

"You finished?" Maura asked.

"All set here."

"Great…want to go see a movie?"

"Sure- is there a theater around here?" Jane wondered.

"Yup, right down the street. I saw it when we walked here. I think there was a late evening show for that new Ryan Reynolds film."

"Sounds like a plan. I love Ryan Reynolds. Let's go."

The women threw their money on the table and made their way outside. Walking to the theatre in relative silence, Jane noticed that Maura had been putting distance between them since the pool. She wasn't sure how or even if she would broach the topic of conversation with her friend. 'Maybe we just need to sleep on it?" she wondered.

Once inside the theatre, Jane got in line for popcorn while Maura went in ahead and got their seats.

Jane made her way inside a dark theater. It wasn't too busy. In fact, it was pretty dead. "Got to love mid week evening films," Jane mumbled. She spotted Maura and made her way down the row.

"I bring popcorn and other candy goodness," Jane said. "Extra butter too, just the way you like it."

"You're the best!" Maura said smiling at her friend. They held each other's gazes for a moment. The playback for the movie was starting.

As the movie played on, Maura and Jane reached for popcorn. Their hands would touch briefly, and they'd always say how sorry they were. Finally, both just gave up. Contact was inevitable.

"This is a great movie," Jane said leaning in and whispering in Maura's ear. Jane couldn't help but smell Maura's sweet fragrance. 'Was that a new perfume?' she wondered. It smelt wonderful.

"Yeah it's great."

"Are you wearing new perfume?" Jane asked smelling her friend.

Maura almost laughed. Almost. If it wasn't for the blush that crept up her cheek, she might have. 'Jane noticed my new perfume. Wow.'

"It's smells good," Jane said to Maura's head nod. "I like it."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. "Thanks."

Maura was suddenly aware how close they were, legs touching, and shoulders too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Movie over, the two women made their way back to the hotel room. They each changed into their pajamas and made phone calls home, updating their families where they were going to be tomorrow. Now, in bed, and under covers, Jane started the conversation.

"It's your turn to ask me something."

"What?"

"Well the point of this trip is for us to get even closer than before right?"

"Partly yes."

"Okay then…ask me something. Anything you want to. No holds bar here Maura."

For just a split second, Maura knew exactly what she wanted to ask. 'Did you want me to kiss you tonight Jane? It looked that way to me.' No. No she couldn't ask that. Anything Maura wanted and anything Jane wanted were two very different things at this point.

"Hmm…let me think of a second."

"Oh-oh…I don't like the sound of that."

"Okay- I've got something," Maura said sitting up and crossing her legs. She was now facing Jane in the dark.

"Okay. Go ahead. Just remember I said you could ask me anything. I didn't say anything about me answering it," Jane said laughing.

Maura started laughing as well. "Okay fair enough. Okay…your first time…was it everything you thought it would be?"

"Really Maura! I'm not answering that question," Jane said feeling a blush creep up her face.

"Aww come on Jane. I won't tell anyone. I've just been thinking about it lately."

"Wonderful- you've been thinking about me and sex lately. Is that what you're saying?" Jane asked playfully. She turned her light on only to toss a pillow at Maura.

"No," Maura said feeling very embarrassed, "that's not what I meant!"

"Maura," Jane said smiling, "I was just teasing you. It's okay."

"I…I just meant…first times."

"So are we talking about first times in general, yours, or mine?"

"All of the above," Maura answered.

"So your first time?" Jane asked tilting her head slightly. "High school? College?"

"High school."

"Oh a local guy- nice touch Doc," Jane teased.

"Not a local guy."

"Someone from the school? A teacher!"

"No," Maura blushed.

"Maura you went to an all female school," Jane began but paused.

"Wait…are you saying that you're first time…"

"Do you have an issue with that?" Maura didn't ask it like it was a question, more of a statement.

"None," Jane answered quickly and honestly. Jane couldn't help herself. "What about Ian?"

"You and Ian are two very different people Jane. I mean our relationship is so much deeper. I…don't get me wrong, I loved Ian very much Jane. But…but what we share Jane…I wouldn't trade that for anything in this world. You're my best friend, my confidant, and I love you." Maura said brining her hand up and caressing Jane's cheek. Jane closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Thank you Maura."

"For what?" Maura asked.

"For being you," Jane said leaning in and kissing her friend on the cheek. "Goodnight." Jane got out of her bed and got into her own.

Maura touched her cheek and smiled, "Goodnight."

"Tomorrow roller coasters, cotton candy and log rides. Yeah baby!" Jane shouted out to the dark room. Maura couldn't help herself. She just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. What Goes Up Should Come Down

"My oh my, what a sensational day!" Maura said carrying the teddy bear Jane had won her.

"Yes well Sam here owes me for freeing him from a life of hook in back disease," Jane smiled to Maura. "Your more than welcome Sam."

"I can't believe you won me a bear," Maura paused, "No one's ever won me anything before. Ever."

"Well it was tricky, and I admit I thought I was beat there for a second. But I saw the fear in that five-year-olds eyes…I knew I had her. She was second guessing her whacks, and once she second guessed, those ground hog head smacks were all mine." Jane said playfully.

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" Jane said looking around.

"It sure is," Maura said never once taking her eyes off Jane, "beautiful."

Jane looked at Maura and caught her starring. She smiled and hung her head slightly. A thought formed in Maura's mind. "Want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Ahh…I don't think so," Jane answered.

"What? Why not?"

"I…its kind of high," Jane said looking up in the distance at the gigantic Ferris wheel Maura was referring too.

"Jane, you aren't afraid of heights are you? You've been like a five-year-old all day riding every single one of these roller coasters, sometimes more than twice." She looked at her friend and then back at the Ferris wheel.

"Well see, funny thing about that, Maura," Jane looked up, "roller coasters are up and down up and down…very fast. Ferris wheels…they're up…up…and they stay up for awhile."

"Oh my god- you are afraid of heights," Maura said. "I didn't know that."

"It's not really fear of height," Jane said sarcastically, attempting to sound brave, "it's more a fear of plummeting to my death."

"What if Sam promised you nothing would happen? Would you go then?"

"You're using the bear against me?" Maura just smiled at her and held the bear up, "you're so charming," she said laughing. "Okay. You win."

"Yes," Maura said jumping up and down and grabbing Jane's arm pulling her to the Ferris wheel. The girls got in their cart. It was Jane, Maura and Sam. "See, you can sit in the middle Jane. That way Sam and I will be on both ends. That should make you feel better," Maura smiled assuring her friend.

"Right."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The ride began to move. Jane seemed fine for a few moments. Then again, the ride hadn't gotten that high. Once the wheel made about a 4th rotation, Maura sensed Jane's body stiffen next to hers. "Jane?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yup."

"Jane's it's perfectly safe, and sturdy."

"Yup."

"It's not so bad is it?"

"Yup."

"Jane are you going to say anything other than 'yup'?"

"Yup."

Maura laughed and looked out at the view. "It's beautiful Jane. God you can see almost everything from up here! Look, there's Boston!"

Jane laughed. How could she not. "See, I knew I could make you laugh!" Maura teased.

"That was funny," Jane said still not moving.

The ride began to move again as the girls made their way down to the bottom. "Do you want me to stop the guy and we can get out?"

"No…no I can do this. I can do this. I've got you with me…that should give me incentive not to pee my pants and make a fool out of myself."

"That was funny Jane."

"Thanks. Fear of falling to my death tends to bring out my funny side," Jane grinned through clenched teeth.

"I'll tell him to stop it," Maura said holding her friends hand. "You did it, you faced your fear. Let's get off."

"No- I can do one more," Jane assured Maura. "Just one more though," she said smiling.

"Okay. One more."

The ride began again, and the wheel turned, brining the girls from the spot down by the ground back towards the top. It stopped again. This time a bit more rough the either of them would have liked.

"What was that?" Jane asked. She went to look down. "Shit! Not a good idea."

"I'm sure it was just a rough stop. We'll be moving again in no time." Maura glanced down but saw no people getting on. 'Anytime now…I got a potential heart attack up here,' Maura thought looking to Jane to make sure she was alright. No time…slowly turned into about three minutes.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," Maura said trying to assess the situation.

"God I'm scared."

"I know. We'll be down…"

"In no time…you already said that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The wind picked up. The wheel moved slightly. Jane didn't think, she just reacted. She grabbed on to Maura, pulling her close. Not her hand. Not her arm…but Maura herself. Maura knew her friend was scared. She pulled Jane to her even closer. Anything she could do to help.

"Remember that part about not peeing myself in front of you…that's out."

"What?" Maura asked half in disbelief and half in embarrassment for her friend.

"Just kidding," Jane said into Jane's neck. Maura always smelt so good.

Just then the ride started. The women made their way down. Once to the bottom, they both exited. The man apologized up and down. Apparently, two kids got sick and threw up all over the platform, and seat. The biohazard team needed to clean it up. The women understood and made their way out of the park.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"It's so warm tonight," Jane said driving. The windows to the car were actually rolled down.

"Yeah…I guess there is some major warm front coming through. It's supposed to be like this for the next two days. Isn't mother nature amazing Jane?

"Let's camp tonight," Jane said. "It's warm enough and we've got the stuff right?"

"yeah. The rental place by the hotel said the Aztec comes with a camping package. But we've only got one blanket and one pillow."

"Well it's good we didn't use the sports car today," Janie smiled. "Who cares? I can share. Can't you?" Jane smiled. Maura smiled back, 'if only you knew.'

"Alright. Let's do it. Let's camp."

"Great!"

The women found a nice state campground about 20 miles down the road from the amusement park. They made their way to the bathroom to freshen up. Once back to the site, they unloaded a few belongings and set up the back of the car…making it tent ready.

"Wow what a great idea…turning your car into a tent. How trendy!" Jane smiled.

"Very fashionable indeed."

Their bags moved to the front, the girls dressed into the sleeping clothes and got in the back of the car. It was quite the tight if not equally snug fit.

"Gees- are we going to have enough room?" Jane asked. She had the sinking feeling like this might not be the best idea they'd had.

"Sure we will," maura said.

"I've slept in much more cramped spaces- I'm just saying I'm tall. I don't want to roll on you in the middle of the night."

"I brought cards…you want to play?"

"Sure!

"Okay what do you want to play?" Maura asked.

"Crazy eights?"

"Crazy eights?" Maura said looked confused.

"You've never played crazy eights Maur?" Jane looked perplexed. "You can name every nerve, bone, genetic disorder in the history of medical science but you don't know how to play crazy eights. I've got so much to teach you," she winked and shuffled the cards.

An hour later Maura had the games science down pat. "Now no cheating this time," Jane said pointing her finger at her friend, attempting to sound stern.

"Whatever… Just because I have a good memory" Maura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! If I catch you stacking the decks with eights or something…you're going to get it."

"Get it huh? Is that a threat?" Maura asked acting as though she wasn't intimidated.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Oh! Detective Rizzoli's getting violent everyone…look…" Maura said mocking Jane. "I better be careful," she said putting her hands to her face. "Or else…"

BANG. Maura should have seen the pillow coming…but she didn't. 'Damn sarcasm, It throws off pillow radar,' Maura thought as she went rolling back from the blow.

"That's right!" Jane said throwing herself on top of Maura and wrestling. "Fear my wrath! And my hand cuffs!"

Maura was laughing so hard, she honestly thought she'd pass out from lack of air. She tried to roll Jane off of her, but Jane had too good of an upper hand. She had Maura pinned behind the passenger side seat, pillow in face.

"Fear me!" Jane shouted again, laughing herself silly.

"You win! You win!" Maura shouted. Jane pulled back. She looked Maura up and down. Her hair was messed up, her cheeks were flush, her tank top was pulled down low, and all Jane was thinking at that exact Maent was how badly she wanted to kiss her friend. She lowered her head and shook it. 'Good thoughts in, bad thoughts out. Good thoughts in, bad thoughts out.'

Perhaps if she wasn't busy trying NOT to look at Maura's ample cleavage…Jane would have heard the evil laugh emit from Maura.

BANG

"Fear me!" Maura said laughing as she swung the pillow and connected with Jane's stomach.

"Oh no you didn't…false truce…you called a false truce! I'm so going to report you to the friendly ethic committee. Wait till Ma hear this! False truce is a no no! You're screwed," Jane said as Maura jumped on top of her.

"Ahhhaaaa!"

"Geez for a skinny girl you sure can fight," Jane laughed. Maura's payback out of the way the girls attempted to catch their breath.

"Time to hit the sac?" Maura asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat. Thanks to that cardio work out."

"Me too!" Maura said laughing.

They lay side by side. "I think we're going to have to lay kind of close to get this blanket to cover both of us," Jane said moving in closer to Maura.

"Oh, okay."

"And for the pillow too," Jane said, again moving closer.

"Okay."

"God- I don't usually spoon till the fifth date," Jane giggled. Maura smiled. The laughter helped them both hide the awkwardness their bodies were feeling. Okay maybe awkwardness wasn't the right word. Maybe…Maura didn't care to think of it anymore. All she knew was she felt Jane's heart beating fast as it was placed snug to her back. And the soft tickle of Jane's breath on her shoulder.

But a funny thing about the body is that when you're brain isn't telling you what's right and wrong…when you shut it out and off…it has a mind of its own. That night, once sleep claimed both Jane and Maura, their bodies did exactly what they wanted. Jane's arm and leg wound up wrapped around Maura who had managed to lay on her back, as Jane lay at her side with her head nuzzled into Maura's shoulder.

Truth be told…it was the best night of sleep either of them had in months.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Both girls woke at about the same time. Jane stirred first, not completely aware that she was using Maura as a human pillow. Maura woke to feel a weight on top of her. Not necessary a bad weight, she thought to herself. Both girls peeked opened eyes at the same time. Slowly they lifted their heads and locked eyes.

"He-he... good morning," Jane said smiling and removing her arm from Maura's upper waist, where she knew she was also close to cupping her left breast.

"Morning," Maura said smiling in return.

"Shower?"

"Shower."

And once again…no one said anything. Again…it was as if the moment had never happened. This time there was one difference…both women knew the other was aware of their position.

Showered, changed, and packed up, the women hit the road again. "You know where I'd love to go to?" Jane said looking at Maura who drove.

"Where's that?"

"Canada. I've always wanted to see Niagara Falls. I've heard it's really romantic."

"Oh it's beautiful," Maura said. "So Canada it is then."

"Really?" Jane asked hopeful.

"Absoultely. And you're correct. It is very romantic," Maura nodded and smiled.

" I saw a Dunkin Donut's sign. I need coffee."

"Didn't sleep well last night huh?"

"No...No actually I slept great!" Jane said smiling, "thanks to my human pillow."

"You weren't cold?"

"No…you kept me warm."

'Is she flirting with me again?'

'Am I flirting with her?'

"Good. I was afraid I hogged the blanket."

"No, you were a perfect lady."

"Actually coffee does sound wonderful right now."

She pulled into the parking lot. "I'll get it," Jane said getting out of the car.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah. You want a medium hazelnut with cream and extra sugar right?"

"Perfect," Maura smiled.

"Be right back," Jane said as she exited the car.

Maura reached over and turned up the radio a bit and listened to the Bob Dylan song playing as she watched Jane walk away. Jane stopped half way to the entrance and turned around. She knew for some reason Maura was watching her.

'And if I pass this way again, you can be assured I'll always do my best for her on that I give my word. In a world where death and men are fighting to be warm, she said come in and I'll give you shelter from the storm.'

Jane watched Maura for a brief second smiled fondly at her and waved. She turned back around again and went through the doors.

'Come in she said I'll give you shelter from the storm. Suddenly I turned around and she was standing here with silver bracelets on her wrist and flowers in her hair. She walked up to me and took my crown of thorns, come in she said, I'll give you shelter from the storm.'

Jane returned. She handed Maura the coffee. "Freshly brew coffee for the lovely Maura," Jane said smiling.

"Wonderful," Maura said smiling. She opened her coffee and sipped. "Delicious."

"Oh good," Jane said sipping her own. "Umm perfect. Just the way I like my love interests," she smiled, "hot and sweet."

Maura laughed and rolled her eyes. She started the car. "To Canada?"

"To Canada!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ohh that's so beautiful," Jane said pointing to the mountain range. "Let's stop and take some pictures."

"Okay," Maura answered rummaging through the back to find their camera. "It's a good thing I bought the extra memeory cards. We u sed almost two since we left. I knew I should have got the 2 gig. Oh well. We can always just upload them to the computer and then use the cards over. Niagara falls will be a beautiful place to take some pictures as well."

"I can't wait for that," Jane said finding a parking area up head. "How's that place?"

"Looks good. Why don't we eat lunch there."

"Hum- good idea. Let's go back to that store we saw down the road. I think they sell sandwiches there. We'll grab something to eat and have a picnic."

"Excellent." Jane turned the car around. The girls went inside and grabbed two drinks, two sandwiches, and some chips.

"Oh- cookies. Let's not forget cookies," Jane said grabbing some double stuffed Oreos.

"Hum, good call. I'll pay for these. Why don't you get some gas while we're here?"

"Good idea. I'll take care of that."

Twenty minutes later they made their way back to their parking area. It was now empty. The two cars that had been there before now gone. "Oh and we got the place to ourselves too," Jane said smiling.

"Looks that way," Maura said getting out of the car. They made their way to a grassy area a bit far off to the left. It was the perfect place for a picnic. In the backdrop were the mountains. The sky was clear, and thanks to the warm front, both girls were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Jane loved seeing Maura wearing Jeans. It wasn't a common thing, so when she wore them, Jane took in as much as she could. She loved that side of Maura.

"Oh this is good," Jane said biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah they looked good. I love freshly made sandwiches," Maura said taking a bite of her own. "ummm…this is good."

"Told ya," Jane winked. She grabbed her coke and opened it.

"God I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again like a hundred more times…but this has been great so far," Jane smiled.

"It has been. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone other than you, Jane."

"Aww, thanks Maura. Me either," Jane said touching her hand.

Finishing up their lunches and chit-chatting about funny memories from their youth, and time together as friends, Maura grabbed her camera. "Let's get some pics."

"Okay," Jane smiled. She posed on a rock and Maura snapped two pictures. "You've got a great smile Jane you know that?"

"Thanks," Jane said blushing slightly. "Your turn," she grabbed the camera. Maura went and sat near the fence post. "Yeah baby! Work it! Work it! Now tilt your head to the left…yes! More body language! Uh-huh. Yes! Good. Now…show me whose boss!" Jane shouted pretending she was some top fashion photographer. Maura burst out laughing.

"God your nuts," she smiled.

Just then they heard a car pull into the area. Both girls turned their heads. Two young men, about their age got out of the truck.

"Hey ladies."

"Hello," Maura responded. She looked at Jane who spoke volumes to her with no words. 'Let's get out of here.'

"Where you going?" the second guy asked walking to them.

"We were just about to leave," Maura said pleasantly grabbing the last of their things and walking to the car.

"Aww- don't leave on our account. How about we take a picture of the two of you together?" The first guys said winking at Jane.

"Oh we got one already, thanks for the offer," Maura said.

"Doesn't this one talk?" the second guy said pointing to Jane. "Or she mute or something?"

Maura looked at Jane who seemed to be getting more angry with each passing second. Maura took out the keys Jane had given her when they first arrived. "Let's go Jane."

"You two like a couple or something?" the first guy asked wondering why they were showing no interest. "On your way to Vermont?"

"Did you mother not teach you any manners at all?" Jane said no longer keeping silent.

"Excuse me," the first guy said laughing. "I think I hit a nerve with that one," he stated to his friend. Jane made her way to the side Maura. Now these guys were creeping her out. Her badge and gun locked in the glove compartment of their car. Shit.

"Well if you're not screwing her, maybe you'd like to screw me," the second guy said to Maura laughing as he playfully hit his friend.

"Hey!" Jane said moving toward the guy. What she would do was beyond her…but no one talked to Maura like that. Even creepy strange ugly hillbilly types who need to pick women up at scenic areas.

"Oh-Oh Jeff- I think you upset her woman."

"Did I? Did I upset you. Sore spot huh? Your lady giving it to me…touch a nerve?"

Maura grabbed Jane's arm. "Let's get out of honey." The term reached that place in Jane that was boiling over with the urge to hit the man. She paused looked down at Maura's pleading eyes and nodded. Just then another car pulled into the area. A large trailer followed by that. The women got into their car. The two men didn't dare do anything with all the people around. Jane pulled out her cell phone. She jotted down the name and make of the car and the license plate number. She called information and reported the incident to the state police department.

Hanging up the phone, she looked at Maura who was driving and still very clearly upset.

"You okay?" Jane asked touching Maura's arm.

"Yeah…you?"

"I'm okay. I…I'm sorry those guys were such jerks."

"I'm just upset that they had to ruin our afternoon you know?"

"Yeah I know. I…hey, thanks for standing up for me," Maura smiled. "Defending my honor and all. It was very noble of you."

Jane smiled and looked at Maura quickly. "No one should talk to you like that."

" 'Her woman,'" Jane said repeating the comment. "So you're my woman huh?" Maura laughed.

"Sometimes guys are stupid," Maura said.

"I agree. And what is it with a guys fascination about two women. I mean where the heck does that stem from?"

"No idea."

"I don't lay in bed and think about two guys together you know? That in no way turns me on."

Jane burst out laughing, "ew gross! Topic change! 9-1-1"

Maura smiled, "Anyways…thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	4. Sex Quarters

"I guess we made some pretty good time today huh?" Jane said looking at the dashboard. It was almost 9:30 p.m. and both women were getting tired.

"Yeah we did. How about we start to look for a place to pull over? Sound okay to you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jane smiled.

"Oh god I haven't heard this song in ages!" Jane said turning up the radio. "Boy this takes me back to middle school."

"Middle school?"

"Yeah well the original versions, not this shaggy remix." Jane said smiling. She looked at Maura. "Come on you know the words!"

Maura laughed watching Jane singing along "Baby, I'm hot just like an oven, I need some loving! Baby I can't hold it much longer. It's getting stronger and stronger." Jane giggled and then continued, "When I get that feeling I want sexual healing, sexual healing makes me feel so fine…helps to relief my mind. Sexual healing is good for us."

"God what a name for a song," Maura smiled. "Sexual healing."

"Hey whatever heals right?"

"Right."

"Besides," Jane said getting serious, "it's more a physical healing…like not just emotional but also that touch we get that heals us."

Maura looked at Jane. "Wow- listen to psych you. Psych 101 here," Maura smiled.

"Yeah I know. I paid attention in class contrary to what the nuns say." Just pulled the mustang in front of the motel. They grabbed some of their bags and got out of the car. "God I hope we can get a room," Maura said looking around.

They walked into the lobby of the hotel. "Hi- can we get a room."

The woman behind the counter smiled at Maura. She smiled. This time the smile was different, almost flirtatious. Maura noticed this woman body language change. "Are you alone?" she asked smiling.

Maura was about to answer when Jane walked forward, and she looked slightly jealous. "No…she's with me."

"She's with you?"

"Yes. She's with me."

'Whoa wait a second…what is she doing?' Maura wondered. Was Jane being territorial?

"I'm sorry. Let me see what we have for you two." She typed some things into her computer. "Hum- well it's good news or bad news- depending on how you look at it."

"What?" Maura asked. All she wanted to do was get to a room and get laid. Err lay down. Laid down. My she was tired.

"Well we're completely full except one room."

"What's wrong? Is it a smoking room?" Jane asked. 'Just who the hell did this lady think she was. Hello? She was practically throwing herself at Maura. How rude!'

"Not smoking. It's the err…honey moon suite."

"Oh. Well…" Maura looked at Jane.

"We'll take it!" Jane said putting her hand over Maura's. "I'll pay the difference this time."

"Oh no- I'll charge you the regular room rate," the woman said. "Here you go. Here are your keys. It's the 15th floor, down the hall to the left. You'll be able to recognize it right away. It has a double door entrance."

"Excellent. Thank you for your help," Jane said taking the key.

"It was nice meeting you ladies," the woman said smiled. "It was nice meeting you too," Maura said smiling.

"Okay Maura let's go," Jane said pulling her arm.

"Jane!" Maura said once they got into the elevator. "What the hell was that about?" Maura asked. She was partial mad, and at the same time she found it somewhat funny. She'd never really seen Jane get jealous.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Jane said pushing the button.

"She's with me…with me…Do you realize now what she thinks?"

"Yeah, so."

"So that doesn't bother you?" Maura asked crunching her forehead. She was losing this battle.

"Not one bit," Jane smiled. BING. The doors opened and they girls walked out. Maura had lost the battle but she would win the war.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Maura asked smiling.

"Yup."

They opened the door to their room. "Wow!" Jane said looking around. "This place is huge!"

"Wow," Maura said smiling. "It is really nice."

"Look, wine!" Jane shouted playfully. Maura watched her friend as she ran around the room. "Holy crap check out this frickin' bed! Ma would flip."

Maura came around and saw the bed. It was shaped in the form a heart. "Oh god Maura, this is silk…so are the sheets!"

"I love silk sheets," Maura said tossing herself on the bed.

"This is so great!"

"Oh my God, they have a hot tub in here!" Jane called from the bathroom. Maura stood and went into the room. Again, the hot tub was shaped like a heart.

"How very cute," Maura smiled.

"Let's use the hot tub!"

"Okay," Maura laughed. "I'll get my suit."

"Cool. I'll get mine."

"Ahh- Maura."

"Yeah"

"There are mirrors above the bed."

Maura walked back in and looked up at the ceiling. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. This place just keeps getting more fun by the minute!" Jane shouted as Maura burst out laughing.

After all the hours of driving, the hot tub felt wonderful. The girls sat in opposite sides of the heart bumps, but their feet were pretty close together near the hearts bottom. Every now and then, a leg would brush up against another.

"God this feels wonderful," Jane said.

"Yeah it does," Maura agreed. "A must have for future rooms."

"Soooo agreeing with you right now," Jane said from behind closed eyelids.

"So we'll be in Canada tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Let's go to the Ripley's believe it or not wax museum."

"They have one of those there."

"Yeah," Maura said behind her own closed eyelids. What she didn't know was Jane had opened hers and was now watching Maura. "I guess it's like one of the oldest ones. How I know this…well I'm just full of useless knowledge. I am…Google woman," Maura said laughing.

"Maura."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I acted inappropriately tonight in the lobby."

"It's okay," Maura said opening her eyes and watching Jane. "I understand…at least I think I do. I mean you were uncomfortable."

"I…I just didn't like her flirting with you."

"You didn't?" Maura asked. She had apparently read the situation wrong. She thought Jane had been uncomfortable because it was a woman hitting on her.

"Yeah- I think I got jealous."

"Don't be, you're still my girl," Maura smiled. Jane took in the sensation and smiled back. She slowly made her way closer to Maura. Maura didn't see this; her eyes had been once again closed.

BZZZZZZZZZ

Both girls jumped. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Jane thought. "I'll get it," she said grabbing a towel and getting out of the tub. She opened the door. The front desk clerk came in wheeling two covered plates and a bottle of champagne.

"On the house," she said smiling at Jane. "I'm sorry for hitting on your girlfriend. I didn't know she was with someone. I hope you won't say anything to my manager. We're not supposed to be flirtatious with the guests."

"No problem."

"She is a beautiful woman you know?"

"Yeah I know," Jane smiled.

"How long have you two…you know?"

"Oh about a year," Jane said. She picked up the cover and smelt the spaghetti. "This smells wonderful."

"Well enjoy. Oh…and here," she handed Jane a roll of quarters, "we give this to all the guests for their honeymoon….it's for the bed."

"The bed vibrates?"

"Oh yeah, and believe me, it turns the heat up big time. We're talking a whole new level of foreplay for you two."

"Great. Thanks."

"Oh and," she leaned in, "it's a guarantee for a multiple if you know what I mean."

"Multiple?" Jane asked confused. The woman winked. "Oh yeah. Okay. Well…he-he…thanks. Have a nice night." Jane turned around and saw Maura standing there, wrapped in a towel, her mouth hanging open.

"You're kidding me right!" Maura said, hands on hips.

"What? What?" Jane asked…she was totally caught off guard. "What'd you hear?"

"Food. You ordered us food!" Maura smiled and walked to the tray. "Yum."

"Huh?"

"What?" Maura asked confused. "Why do you look like you're about to freak on me?"

"I'm not. I'm not going to freak on you. Who's freaking? Not me…see cool and calm."

"Right," Maura smiled. "Champagne too. You'd think we would have learned our lesson from last time huh?"

"You'd think," Jane smiled. 'Thank god she didn't hear anything.'

"Okay let's change and we'll eat. I'm starving."

"Good plan," Jane said grabbing her clothes, "I'll let you change here and I'll go into the bathroom."

"Okay," Maura smiled. Jane made her way into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled. She walked to the mirror and watched her own reflection. "What am I doing?" She threw on her t-shirt and boxers. "I almost kissed her for god's sake. I can't…I can't keep doing this to her or myself. It's just not fair."

"Jane?" Maura called out from behind the door.

"Yeah?"

"You okay in there?"

"Sure, I'll be out in just a second."

"Okay. Just checking."

Jane looked at her reflection. "Just what am I supposed to do. I mean talk about jealous boyfriend type…could I have been any more immature in front of that woman? And lying. I lied. I lied and I'm so not proud of that," Jane whispered to herself. She opened the door and went out to the LR room area where Maura sat on the couch watching TV.

"Good news," Maura smiled, "Cannibal Stewardess Vixens starts in 10 minutes," she said laughing.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Cannibal…vixen...porn…never mind. You okay?" Maura asked not getting a little concerned.

"Maura," Jane smiled and sat down next to her friend, "I've got to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I lied to you."

"you did?"

"Yeah…I didn't order that food. That model in the lobby did. She…she came up here to apologize to me for flirting with you in the lobby."

"Oh," Maura said. "It's okay."

"No- it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah- I told her we'd been dating for a year and then one thing led to another and I got sex quarters, and I just feel really bad," Jane started running on at the mouth.

"Sex quarters?" Maura asked confused.

"Yeah…quarters for the bed."

"We have a vibrating bed?" Maura asked smiling.

"Yeah- but…I mean you're not mad at me? Didn't you hear anything I told you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me the truth though," Maura smiled. "I always want you to tell me the truth," she assured Jane.

"Thanks Maura."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now about that porn bet."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No no no…I believe a wager is in hand."

"Okay- fine. I bet you…hum…what should we bet?" Jane asked.

"Whatever you want," Maura smiled.

Jane considered a moment. "Okay I bet you a 20 minute backrub that you don't last the whole movie!"

"Deal!" Maura said. She and Jane shook on it.

"Okay…let the games begin."

TBC


	5. Bets

Maura shut off all the lights. The less of a blush that could be seen the better. She knew Jane was going to play dirty, and try to fluster her. No matter what she had to stay strong. After all- wasn't the prize worth it. Oh okay, she had to be honest…either way it was a win-win situation no matter how she looked at it. She wins, she gets Jane touching her for 20 minutes. She loses, she gets to touch Jane for 20 minutes. There wasn't much of a moral dilemma at work. A smirk spread across her face.

"What's that look for? Ready to cave?" Jane asked. "And to think we haven't even started yet."

"No- just thinking about how much I'll enjoy my backrub," Maura smiled.

"Really Maura? Okay have you ever even watched a porn before?"

"Nope, can't say as I have. You?"

Jane looked left and then right. "Just once. But I was in High school, and it was one of my friends idea. Actually they can be quite educational," Jane said trying to make it sound better.

"Educational…right. I'm so sure of that."

"No, really," Jane said as she picked up the remote. "You'll see what I mean."

"I doubt there is anything in porn that I haven't heard of, or been close to doing," Maura said. Jane just opened her mouth in shock. "I'm kidding Jane, jeez," Maura said feeling a blush creep up her cheek. It was a good thing she had shut off all the lights.

"Here we go," Jane said turning on the TV and punching in the channel numbers for the movie.

"What is the name of this movie again?"

"Buffy the Vampire Layer."

Maura shook her head; "you're kidding me right?"

"Nope. See, that's Buffy. She…she lays vampires." Jane started laughing.

"Okay…lay away."

The movie began with some cheesy tacky music. "Sound like something out of a bad star trek episode," Maura mumbled.

"Shh," Jane said watching the TV.

"You're getting into this aren't you?" Maura smirked. Jane looked back.

"Hey it's been awhile since my last date…so yeah. Humor me…besides; it might have a good plot. You never know."

"Okay okay," Maura said moving next to Jane on the couch. The girls sat side by side as the movie played on. Actually if you took out the sex, Maura found it to be quite humorous.

"Is that possible?" Jane asked tiling her head sideways.

Jane tiled her head the same way, "I guess so. I don't think I'd be doing it like that though. That looks painful," Maura said scrunching her face.

"I'd agree."

"Wait- who is that? She looks jealous of Buffy and that weird looking vampire."

"That is Oak, Buffy's best friend. She is jealous of Nails, the vampire Buffy is…err…laying." Jane said. She looked at Maura, "haven't you been paying attention?"

"I think I missed that part somewhere between the group orgy and the vampire giving new meaning to the term holy water."

"Yeah that part was kind of funny wasn't it?" Jane laughed.

The movie played on, "Buffy! How could you?" Oak shouted. "You knew…you knew I loved you and you knew I would wait for you…but you still went out and laid every vampire in town. I'm human- I have feelings!"

For some other reason, this movie was hitting way too close to home for Maura at that exact moment. "Poor Oak," Maura said.

"You kidding me right?" Jane said looking at Maura, "it's a porn Maura."

"I know that," Maura said playfully hitting Jane, "I just feel bad for her. Loving someone and not being loved back…" Maura paused, "it sucks."

"I'm sorry," Jane said. "You're right."

"But Oak," Buffy shouted from the TV, "I do love you. I see you in every person I lay. And when I dust them at night, it's you I come home too. You're the person I want to be with forever," Buffy said running to Oak.

"Oh oh- girl on girl action, sweet" Jane said cheerfully.

"Ahh…whoa…" Maura said watching Buffy and Oak started to undress. "That actress must work out. Her physique is amzain." she said suddenly very interested in the porno on TV.

"Yeah and look at Oak…whoa. They don't waste time do they?" Jane said watching them drop to the floor.

"Is she going to do what I think she is going to do…oh yup…she's going to," Maura said. Suddenly the room was getting very small. It's one thing when you fantasize about it in bed at night while you're alone in your room. It's a whole new experience when you're sitting next to the woman you've fantasized about doing it with and she looks as amused and intrigued as you do. 'Oh boy,' Maura thought.

"w…wow."

"Yeah."

A few moments went by and Buffy and Oak reached their "new level of friendship," on screen. The credits came up and Jane smiled proudly at her best blushing friend.

"See! I told you I could do it!" Maura stated raising her hands overhead in a triumphant manner.

"I'm totally impressed Mau. Good job! You want your back rub now or later?"

"Now please. I'd rather collect while I'm in the mood."

Jane just raised her eyebrow. Maura stuttered and jumped from the couch, "I mean…I meant...that wasn't what I…"

Jane burst out laughing and stood, hugging Maura. "You're adorable you know that?"

"Thanks." 'Oh my God talk about Freudian whip, I mean slip…'

"Come on, let's get to bed," Jane said.

"Okay," Maura said. Her heart beat was going a mile a minute.

"Take off your shirt," Jane said. She saw the look of terror in Maura's eyes. "For the backrub Maura. Hey- are you sure you can do this? I mean if you're going to Whig out and get all freaky deaky on me maybe we shouldn't."

"No…no, I'm fine." Maura threw her shirt off and jumped face first into the bed. She felt Jane get into the bed with her. "Wow this bed is soft huh?"

"Yeah, it's the silk too I think. I don't know about you, but silk always makes me feel sexy," Jane said. Before Maura had a chance to respond Jane straddled her butt. "I'm going to need to borrow your rear for a bit," Jane laughed, "It's the only way I can give you the backrub you deserve."

Maura had a thousand thoughts she would have liked to give coherent thought to but she couldn't. Instead…she just nodded. "Just relax," Jane said leaning over and whispered into Maura's ears.

Jane began to work the muscles in Maura's back. "Wow you're tight," Jane said. "Stressed out much?" Jane mumbled working the knots near Maura's shoulders. "We could name these huh?" Jane began naming the knots she found in Maura's back before Maura began naming the actual tight muscles themselves, "Here's your ME knot," Jane giggled. "and here is your family knot."

"Funny," Maura smiled.

"Oh and this one…and this one…and this one…all belong to Ma after she threw out your shoe boxes." Maura started laughing. "Ahh and here I am."

"You don't stress me Jane," Maura said turning her head sideways.

"I think I do."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I mean how I could not right?"

"Jane," Maura said picking her head up and turning around partially. "Look at me please," Maura asked. Jane leaned to the side and looked into Maura's eyes. "You don't stress me out. I'm…if anything I'm less stressed because of you. Don't you know by now how much you brighten my day?"

"Maybe," Jane smiled. "Oh this is a big one. I'm going to move the stress out now."

"How do you do that?" Maura asked. Before she had the chance to finished contemplating her question she felt it. Jane was beginning at her lower back and slowly brining her hands up to her middle back then to her shoulders and as she pushed past Maura's arms Jane leaned over. This act alone turned Maura on so badly that she held her breath. 'Oh my God,' she thought feeling Jane's chest touch her bare back.

"This isn't going to work, I'll keep catching this. Hold on a second," Jane said unhooking Maura's bra. "There now I won't catch it."

'Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh…my…god.'

Jane repeated the stress removal process about twenty times. "Better?" Jane asked.

"oh yeah," Maura said flustered.

"Good; stage two time."

"Stage two?" Maura asked her voice cracking.

"Oh look everybody Maura hit puberty," Jane winked.

She got off Maura's backside and rolled her friend over. "Here put your head in my lap. This is called scalp therapy."

"I've heard of it." Maura nodded. 'My head in her lap. She's kidding me right?'

"Don't worry. I won't bite," Jane winked, "hard." Maura let out a cough. She slowly and hesitantly placed her head in Jane lap. Jane began playing with Maura's hair. She touched the tips of her ears, traced lines and circled down her neck. Maura felt wonderful and relaxed. For some reason this wasn't quite as sexual as the backrub had been. In fact, this was more relaxing and hypnotic.

"In some parts of the world this is considered one of the most therapeutic acts," Maura said softly. "In fact you can find people who go to school for this. It's just a matter of learning the areas that are both sensitive and receptive." Maura's voice was smooth, soft. After a few moments Jane paused her movements.

Leaning down slightly she said to Maura, "Maura, I think you're amazing. You know that right?" Jane said as she slowly reached her fingers around and touched Maura's cheek. 'It was now or never,' Jane thought. "Maura?"

Jane answer was a soft snore. A smile spread across her face. Maura was sound asleep, her head resting in Jane's lap. "I knew I was good…I didn't think I was that good," she said softly. "Though we did have a pretty hard day didn't we hun?" She slowly removed Maura's head from her lap and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

Maura woke and peeked open and eye. Once again, somewhere in the night, she and Jane wound up holding each other. This time though, it was Maura who had her body wrapped around Jane.

"Morning," Jane said smiling.

"You're awake?" Maura said removing herself from Jane. "Sorry about being all over you."

"I didn't mind. Besides, you looked at peace."

"Well I got to be honest I slept like a rock," Maura said smiling. "I think I'm going to have to start making bets with you more often."

"Really?" Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay fine. I bet I can make you blush at least four times today," Jane said holding out her hand.

"You're serious?" Maura asked.

"Yeah…five times even…want to take the bet or should we just declare me the winner now?" Jane asked smirking.

"Okay- fives times…you're so on," Maura said shaking her hand.

"Good. Same terms as last night?" Jane asked.

"Okay. Sounds fine to me."

"Great," Jane smiled seductively and began to get out of bed, "cause there is nothing I like more than your head in my lap."

"Wha…"

"Wooo! That's one," Jane said jumping up and down on the bed. "This is going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"Shit." Maura got out of bed. Maybe this bet wasn't the best idea. There was no way she could not blush. As she walked toward the door of the bathroom and gathered her change of clothes she heard Jane.

"Hey Maura?"

"Yeah?" Maura said turning around and walking back to her.

"Don't worry I won't gloat much tonight when you're on top of me."

Maura just looked at her. She felt her ears begin to burn.

"Oh- that's two! Ladies and gentlemen I'm on fire this morning. Heck I might even have this bet won and done by lunch time."

Maura smiled. "Oh you're playing dirty. You're so going to win this bet…but not because you won it fair."

"Fair…not fair…it's all really a fine line I say. A win is a win," Jane laughed. Maura just shook her head and giggled as she walked into the bathroom.

Jane sat at the edge of the bed and considered Maura. She heard the water start as Maura no doubt had started her shower. A sudden guilt washed over her. She went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in," Maura said from behind the curtain. Jane opened the door and entered the bathroom.

"Look Maur- I hope you know I'm just playing. I didn't upset you or offend you at all?"

Maura pushed her head out from behind the curtain. Her hair was dripping from the water, and Jane could clearly make out her beautifully curved shoulders and even arms.

"Oh I know. I'm not annoyed. If you win, you win. But…if I win…I'll be able to enjoy another pleasurable backrub.

"Pleasurable huh? Kinky."

"No…I meant…uh…"

"Maur…"

"Yeah?"

"That's three," Jane smiled and walked out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and felt her own blush. "God she's beautiful," Jane mumbled under her breath. "I'll order breakfast," she yelled to the closed door.

Breakfast eaten, both women showered and packed up they made their way to check out. Packing up the mustang and getting their coffee's they were on the open road again.

"Okay so what should be our next topic of conservations?"

"How about the Kardashian's?" Jane said smiling as she looked at Maura who was giving the map a look over. Maura looked over at Jane who was now paying attention to the road again.

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm serious. Do you watch that show?"

"No," Maura answered.

"So you've never actually watched?"

"Can't say I have. I mean sometimes, when I'm channel surfing yes I catch it for a few minutes here or there. But to actually sit down and watch a whole episode…nope. Do you watch it?"

"Yes, but if anything I watch it cause I can take comfort in knowing the fact that there is a family out there that actually makes mine look semi normal."

"Are they that bad?" Maura asked.

"No…actually it's really cool. From time to time."

Maura laughed. "Now the Simpsons..."

Jane looked dead serious. "You're pulling my leg right?"

"Nope. I love the Simpson's. If I can't watch it, I tape it. And I love that they are in syndication now. Although I must say I have not had time to watch it lately between work and you."

"You. The Simpson's. Something's not computing here."

"Why do you say that?" Maura asked confused. "Just because of who I am you think I can't watch the Simpson's?"

"No…I mean…I don't know you just don't like the "Doh!" type you know?"

"Oh really?" Maura laughed, "and what type do I look like to you?"

"I don't know…Myth Busters or something on Discovery?"

"Really Jane?" Maura used a mocking 'Really' Jane tone that got a laugh out of the Detective.

"Okay…ummm…let me think…if Maura were a TV show what would she be?"

"And if you even say Walking Dead I'll punch you," Maura warned with a playful smile. Jane laughed.

"Relax…relax…I wasn't going to say that."

"Well? What show would I be?"

"I'm thinking," Jane said. "This isn't that easy you know?"

"Sure it is. I know what show you'd be," Maura said.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"If you were a show you'd be Survivor."

"Survivor?"

"Yeah. I mean you're always working for the best in life. You never give up. You've learned to adapt, and make the most out of any situation anyone gives you. You're a survivor."

"Thank you Jane."

"Your welcome…but I'm still waiting for me."

"Sesame Street."

"What!" Jane laughed.

"You'd be Sesame Street," Maura answered nodding her head. "I mean think about. You're giving, smart, playful, dedicated and determined as both a daughter and a friend. And best of all- you teach those around you to be the same way. You're just like Sesame Street."

Jane smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh we could make a game out of this," Jane said. "We'll call if, 'if you were a blank you'd be and then we have to say why. What do you think?" Jane asked getting excited.

"Sure sound like fun."

"Okay I'll go first…If you were a candy you'd be what?" Jane asked Maura.

"Hum…it I was a candy I'd be…a snickers!" Maura said laughing, "Because I know how to satisfy!"

Jane burst out laughing. "Oh that was good! Okay if I was a candy I'd be mounds. Sometimes I feel like a nut, sometimes I don't." Maura couldn't control her giggle.

"Good one Jane!"

"Thanks. Okay your turn."

"Hum, okay. If you were a watch what would you be?"

"I'd be a Rolex…because I'm worth it." Jane said in a rich aristocrat voice.

"Okay okay…um if I was a watch I'd be a Timex…because if I took a licking I'd keep on ticking!"

Jane began laughing so hard she snorted. "Did you just snort?" Maura asked between her own gasps of laughter.

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing you've ever said!" Jane said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah well, I try," Maura laughed.

"Okay time out…I need to breath here…whoa!"

What do you guys think? Are you enjoying it?


	6. Welcome to Canada Eh'

_'I call you up whenever things go wrong. You're always there, you're my shoulder to cry on. I can't believe it took me quite so long to take this forbidden step. Is this something I might regret? Nothing ventured nothing gained. I'm hoping that you feel the same. This is something that I can't forget. I thought that we would just be friends; things will never be the same again. It's just the beginning it's not the end. Things will never be the same again. It's not a secret anymore; no we've opened up the door. Starting tonight and from now on, things will never be the same again.'_

_'Now I know we were close before, I'm glad I realized I need you so much more. And I don't care what everyone will say. It's about you and me and we'll never be the same again. I thought that we would just be friends, things will never be the same again.'_

"Hum this song does have an interesting thought behind it huh?" Jane said looking at Maura.

"Absolutely."

"You look sad," Jane said tilting her head. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," Maura smiled. Thought she was lying, she was sad. This song did touch a little too close to home for her, especially now.

"Is it Ian? Does this song remind you of him?" Jane asked seriously. She reached over and touched Maura's hand. "It's okay you know?"

'She thinks this song reminds me of Ian?' Maura thought. This made her even sadder. No matter how much she tried to make herself not love Jane, the battle just seemed useless. It was such an uphill climb, and she knew deep down she didn't have much fight left in her.

"I'm okay," Maura assured her friend.

"Okay but if you want to talk about it…"

"I will…soon…I promise," Maura smiled. "Thanks for the concern though."

"No problem."

"Oh Gosh," Maura mumbled. "Not another gloomy love song. What are we listening to?"

"I don't know…easy listening?" Jane said. "You don't like this song?"

"No I do…it's just…I don't know shouldn't they be playing this on a country station or something?" Maura smiled. 'Play it off Maura. Just play it off.'

"I think it's a pretty song," Jane said. "It kind of reminds me of you," Jane said softly.

"It does?" Maura thought she was going to swallow her tongue.

"Yeah, I mean when you think about it it's about two hearts that were lost, and found each other just when they thought they were alone. It's really quite beautiful."

Maura reached over and touched Jane's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Now let's listen," Jane smiled. She turned up the volume.

_'Thousand miles of lonesome highway drinking gallons of coffee in this little café. It brought me here and it's so good to find that there is someone who has the same story as mine. Just look at us, we're a couple of hard cases. How did we end up where we are? Somewhere in the vicinity of the heart, I feel something hitting me awful hard. Don't know where it's going to lead. I just know it starts somewhere in the vicinity of the heart.'_

Jane looked at Maura and smiled.

_'It's been so long and I can't believe I feel something so sweet where pain used to be. Don't fall or love anymore but I've never met anyone like you before. Stay here with me for a couple more minutes; I think there is something going on. Somewhere in the vicinity of the heart I feel something hitting me awful hard. I don't know where it's going to lead, I just know it starts somewhere in the vicinity of the heart.'_

'Well took awhile to find it, it's been waiting there all this time.'

"That was remarkable Jane," Maura said. "Thank you."

"Hey don't thank me. I just call it like I see it. You've touched my heart Maura. And I can't thank you enough for that each day."

Maura hung her head and smiled.

"Maura."

"Yeah?"

"That's four," Jane smiled. "And I wasn't even trying."

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm. "One more and I win," Jane winked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Look at the foliage," Maura said, "god would I love to live in Vermont. It's so amazing here you know?"

"Really? You'd love to live in Vermont?" Jane said kind of shocked.

"Oh yes. Why you not interested?"

"No I mean…it just seems like it would be kind of boring you know? Plus where would you shop?"

"Jane, we live in city. Sometimes change can be refreshing."

"Hey if Vermont is where you want to live, I'll support that."

"Oh look!" Maura pointed to the sign up the side of the road. "We're only 23 miles from the Canadian border. You excited?"

"Yeah! This will be the first time ever in my life I've left the country."

"Are you serious?" Maura asked slightly shocked.

"Yup. You Maura…will be sharing my first time with me." Jane didn't even have to look at Maura to know she just had her. "Hey Maur, that's five. I win."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How long are you planning on staying?" the guard at the gate asked.

"Just a few days. Maybe two or three," Maura answered.

"Tourist?"

"Yeah were on our way to Niagara falls," Jane said smiling.

"Okay. Don't forget to declare anything you bring back into the country. You're clear," he said waving the girls forward.

"Wow that was intense," Jane said looking at Maura. "I didn't think we had that 'smiggler' look."

"Since 9-11 they've been much more cautious."

"Understandable I guess." Jane got quiet for a second. "I think about that day all the time you know? I mean…sometimes it just hits me…and scares me."

"I know. I think we all do. I mean…No one will ever forget that day."

"I think what effects me the most about 9-11 was all those people who just went to work, and went about their day like they always did. Not knowing…" Jane paused and felt her voice crack and a tear well up, "Sorry…I…"

"I know. I know," Maura assured her and smiled. "I learned one valuable thing that day…just how precious life is. I mean learning to always be sure to tell those close to us how much they mean and to not take them for granted."

The girls sat in silence for the next 20 minutes each contemplating the ramifications the day September 11th held. A heavy sigh and sudden patriotic sense washed over them. "I love this country you know?" Jane said glancing out eh window and seeing the American flag flying in the background.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing." Maura agreed.

"Amen," Jane finished.

A few hours went by when the girls realized where they were. "Oh my god! There it is!" Jane pointed to the large falls in the backdrop.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. Okay so where do we want to set up base camp?" Jane asked.

"Hum…let's check with the tourist registry and see if they recommend any good places. Maybe we can find something close to the falls."

"Good idea Maura," Jane smiled. "You're always thinking."

"Oh you're just trying to butter me up because of the way you cheated to win that bet."

"Cheat!" Jane exclaimed shocked. She smiled. "I didn't cheat…you just have tells. I can't help if I use them to my advantage."

"Tells? What does that mean?"

"Tells…like in poker. When a person is lying or bluffing or even has a good hand they have certain "tells" that give away their weaknesses. You have your tells and I used them," Jane beamed. "That doesn't make me a cheat Maura."

"No…it makes you extremely smart."

"Thanks."

"But I still say you cheated," Maura winked.

"Blah blah blah," Jane mocked laughing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's amazing," Jane exclaimed as she ran to the falls railing. "I mean it's so huge!" Maura smiled at her friend's excitement. She remembered the first time she had been to Niagara falls. Her mother had taken her. It was still pretty exciting.

"Yeah think about how much water that is," Maura said contemplating. "I mean billions and billions of gallons."

"Hey want to get lunch?" Jane asked. "Look, there is a hotdog stand." Jane didn't give Maura a chance to respond. She ran up to the vendor. "Two dogs, one with relish and mustard. One with hots and relish."

"Coming right up," the man smiled. He was putting the dogs together. "Is this your first time at the falls?" he asked smiling.

"Yup!" Jane beamed.

"Aww- that's great." He handed her the dogs. "That'll be six dollars even." Jane handed him ten dollars.

"Keep the change," she smiled. She handed Maura her hotdog. Maura bit into it. "Yum," she moaned. "This is like the best hot dog I think I've ever had!"

"Yeah they are good aren't they?" the man behind the cart asked.

"Yeah these are better then the NY dogs I've had."

"Well I take that as a great compliment. Thanks!" He laughed. "Hey you ladies planning on coming back tonight for the fireworks show?"

"Fireworks show?" Maura asked curious.

"Yeah tonight they're having a big fireworks show right here, over the common. It starts at 10 p.m. It's going to be great. Don't miss it," he smiled and began pushing his cart off.

"Thanks," Jane and Maura both said in unison.

"We'll definitely not be missing that," Jane smiled.

"I love fireworks," Maura smiled. "They always make me feel like a child again."

They made their way back to the falls and watched the scene in front of them. The water rushing down and the wind blowing the mist towards them was refreshing. "Thanks Maura. This is so great Maura. I'm so glad we got to do this."

"Hey don't thank me oh humble one, it was your idea remember that," Maura smiled. "And a great idea at that I must add."

"Well I do have my moments…not many…but I do have them."

Maura glanced around. They were in a pretty secluded area. She reached over and took Jane's hand in her own. She just felt the need to. So hand in hand they watched the falls. Jane never flinched or attempted to pull her hand away from Maura. It just felt right. So they went with it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura and Jane arrived at this huge hotel. It was like nothing either had seen.

"Wow I bet this place has some history," Jane mumbled.

"Wow…look at the lobby?" Maura said in awe. "The detail in the stone. Amazin."

"Maura, we can't stay here. If I break something…it'll take me a life time to pay it off. There's not enough paychecks in the world," Jane said walking very close to Maura and feeling very out of place.

"Ms. Isles?" a man dressed in a black suit walked up to the ladies.

"Yes?"

"Hello. My name is Jules. I'm the manager of this fine establishment." He put his hand out to Maura.

"Hello. I'm Maura and this is my best friend Jane."

"Yes yes, your mother told us all about you and Ms. Rizzoli's arrival. Let me assure you that you've made the best selection. Here at the Hotel Demony, we treat all of our guest with the utmost respect, and aim to make their trip the best it could be."

"Great…so you do have a room?"

"Oh yes, in fact it's been all taken care of. You're mothers arranged everything. Please, follow me this way." He pointed to a bellhop, about the women's age. Snapping his fingers, the bellhop grabbed their bags and followed the girls and Jules into the elevator.

Maura had a huge smile on her face. How could she not? Her Mother had come through for them, in a big way. That is she had smile on her face, till she noticed the bellhop making googol eyes at Jane. Jane must not have noticed, but Maura sure did. 'He can kiss his good tip goodbye,' she thought.

'Jealous much Maura?' she thought.

"Ahhh right this way Ms. Rizzoli and Ms. Isles," he led them down the hall. "I hope you find your quarters satisfying?" He opened the door.

The girls walked into their room. "Oh…. My… god" Jane gasped.

"I take it that this is to your satisfaction then, yes?" he beamed.

"Oh yes. Thank you so much," Maura smiled walking around.

"This place is bigger than then my my old house," Jane said walking through the bathroom, into the bedrooms. There was a kitchen area as well as a bar. There was a large flat screen TV and entertainment center. "Whoa. Sweet."

"I can't believe how nice this is," Maura smiled. "Thank you."

"Well you're paid till the end of the week. Your mother thought you might want to extend your stay a bit. But if for some reason you should change your mind, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Now if there is anything…anything at all you need, you just ask Ms. Isles."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Maura shook his hand one last time.

The bellboy made his way over to Jane and smiled. "Can I put these in a room for you Ms?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Jane said. She looked to the left and the right. Which room? "I'll take that one," she pointed to the left.

"As you wish," he said holding her gaze and walking to the room.

'As you wish? As you wish! What the hell? Are we in the princess bride? What…does he think Jane is buttercup and he's Wesley?' Maura watched the exchange and fought against her urge to stick her finger and he throat and make a fake gag motion. She quickly reminded herself she was a grown woman and grown woman don't act that way. She was not a teenager with a crush. She was a professional.

"Thank you," Jane said. She smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. She turned and saw Maura watching…was that jealousy? Why did Maura look so upset? Jane made her way to her friend and hooked her arm through Maura's. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Maura put on her best fake smile and watched as the bellboy looked at her next. "I'll just put your things in here…is that okay?" he asked smiling. Maura smiled back and felt her anger fading. 'This is ridiculous; he's just being charming. I can't be mad at him for that. Besides, he's got a genuine smile. I like that.' "That'd be fine, thanks."

The bellboy made his way back out and began walking to the door. "Here you go," Maura said hanging him a bill. "Thank you for your help."

He smiled and looked at Jane and then at Maura. "Believe me, you two are a breath of fresh air. It was more than my pleasure. Thank you." He turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"Remind me Maura to write your Mother one very long wordy thank you post card from the falls." Jane smiled and hugged Maura. "This is so great."

Maura pulled out her cell phone and call her mother. Speaking first in French Maura thanked her mother. She described briefly some of their visits. "Yes we're loving it. Oh okay. We'll have to try that. Oh…I don't think we have anything that dressy. No…Mother you don't have to do that…Mother…are you sure? Thank you. Okay we will. Yes. There is a fireworks going on tonight over the falls. We were going to go to that. Okay. We will. Me too. Bye." Maura hung up her phone.

"What was that about?"

Maura smiled. She looked at Jane. "Well we're eating dinner tonight at Monetey House."

"Nice. Sounds expensive," Jane smiled.

"Yeah it is. I guess there is a strict dress code. But Mother's taking care of us."

"How is she doing that?" Jane wondered.

"She is sending dresses and shoes up to our room later today."

"How does she know my dress and shoe size?" Jane said sitting on the couch. "Oh my- my butt is in happy land! Feel these cushions," Jane playfully laughed. Maura sat down.

"Nice," she smiled. "It's my mother Jane. She just knows these things. She said she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Jane held Maura's gaze. "Why did you get so upset earlier?" she asked out of the clear blue. Maura felt like a deer in the headlights.

"I didn't get upset," Maura said smiling. She stood up.

"You seemed…distant when that guy was here. Did he upset you?"

"No don't be silly, he seemed kind of nice," Maura said. "In fact I'd have to say he was smitten with you."

"Really?" Jane asked doubtful.

"Yeah- and why do you sound so surprised by that?" Maura asked.

"No reason. I…well I am just used to people assuming we're together you know?"

"What do you mean?" Maura turned around.  
Ever get that feeling you just might have opened a can of worms? Jane wondered how to proceed and proceed carefully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Thank you everyone for feedback on this story and all my others. I try to write you back as much as I can. It means so much to me. Thank you to the people who have taken time to review this story as well. It means a lot to me and always inspires me to write more and more. Thanks


	7. I didn't Know

AN: Feedback and reviews are always welcome and always very much appreciated. Thanks.

You know when you're walking down the stairs and you take a wrong step and you can feel yourself falling and you're sure you've already hit the ground…but your butt hasn't quite connected yet… But (no pun intended) you know it's coming.

Kind of like when you're a kid and you're riding your bike and you try to jump over piece of plywood you and your buddies threw down, seeing who can get the most air, but as you take the jump and your handle bars are going…going…gone…and you know you're about to land head first in the drive way of cement. Jane was sure she had just said the wrong thing to Maura. She knew something was coming…she could feel it deep down inside…but she wasn't sure what?

"Jane, answer me. What do you mean?"

"Nothing Maura," Jane said laughing. 'If you laugh she'll laugh…be lighthearted Jane, think on your feet. You can do this. Pull up. Pull up. Mayday…Mayday. We've got a foot in mouth here people!' At that exact moment Jane wished she could shut off her brain from all logical thought. But it wasn't going to happen. Besides, on some level Jane knew she'd needed logic to get herself out of this. It was Maura of all people. She needed as much logic as she could get.

"What makes you assume people think we're dating?"

"Well I mean look at us Maura," Jane smiled. "We're total babes," Jane smiled, "and there just isn't any guy action happening…at least not for me…and I mean, they know how open and expressive you are sexually so maybe they just assume I am too?"

"They assumed. See! I wish people would just not assume," Maura huffed and walked away. "Maura," Jane followed her friend, "why are you getting so upset about this. It doesn't bother me that people might assume we're together. In fact, I know I sometimes encourage it a little."

"Why…why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Jane answered, "I mean…well usually the only time I do it is when I think someone's interested in you. And I know it's wrong to do. You should be happy with someone, in a relationship, doing relationship type things. But I get scared that if you meet someone," Jane paused, "well I don't know where that would leave me. And it's hard too. I mean I can't even put into words what you mean to me."

"I know what I mean to you," Maura said softly.

"How can you Maura, I don't even know myself. I mean I have all these questions and feelings running around in my head you know? It's crazy up here…I think my thoughts are actually starting to take numbers for service," Jane smiled.

"What kind of questions and feelings?" Maura asked looking at Jane.

"Stuff… I just…just let's forget it huh? Let's just try and have fun. I was going to shower, how about you?"

"Yeah a shower does sound good."

"Maybe a nap too?" Jane smiled.

"I'm not tired."

"But you're going to need your strength," Jane winked, "for tonight." Maura burst out laughing. Jane watched her friend. "Oh and what do I get for blushes after five?"

"A kick in the ass is what you get," Maura walked off to her room.

"Aww, you're no fun…kinky… but no fun."

Maura turned around. "Oh that's seven" Jane laughed and turned around heading to her own room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane made her way out of her room and walked towards Maura's door. It was half open. Or one could assume it was half closed. Or closed as Maura would have assumed. Closed which is why she was walking around with just a pair of shorts on. No top. Her hair not wrapped in a towel any longer, but now hanging down by the side of her face. Jane took the semi-open door as invitation, so she made her way in, smiles and all. She noticed Maura standing sideways by the window. She was watching something outside, most likely the falls. There, in her nakedness, Maura stood, and Jane watched, mouth slightly open, palms sweaty, heart beat double timing. It was the first time Jane had ever seen Maura naked…or mostly naked. She felt guilty…almost like a peeping tom. But…she couldn't bring herself to say anything or make any noise. A small part of her hoped if she remains quiet for just a moment longer, Maura might turn around completely. And sure enough…small hope was granted.

"Jane!" Maura shouted slightly shocked.

"Sorry!" Jane shouted back, blushing and turning around quickly closing the door behind her. "Oh my god," Jane whispered with a big smile on her face. "No way," she laughed and walked across the hall. She couldn't get the picture of Maura out of her mind. Maura came out of the room and found Jane standing in the hall.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't hear you come in. I didn't mean to flash you," she laughed.

"Hey no worries…I mean, you got what I got." 'Not quite…' Jane thought smiling inwardly. She had never taken quite that much interest in her own "got" as she did Maura's.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure I didn't freak you out," Maura said turning around and heading back into the room.

"You have no idea," Jane whispered to the closed door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane it's about time for us to get out of here if we're going to make our reservations at the restaurant," Maura shouted.

"I'm coming, I just don't know…I feel kind of…well out of place," Jane said walking out.

"Wow," Maura said checking Jane out. "You look great!"

"You're just saying that to butter me up so you don't have to give me a backrub tonight," Jane smiled.

"No really Jane, I mean it. You look wonderful."

"Thanks. Look who's calling the kettle black though," Jane smiled to Maura. "You look pretty darn amazing yourself there sweet-heart."

"Aww- this old thing?" Maura said in a fake southern accent.

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you? No 'Golden Girls' before we go out. You'll have that Blanch accent the rest of the night." Jane winked and Maura laughed.

"Well Detective are you ready for a night neither one of us is soon to forget?" Maura said extending her arm to Jane.

"Yes Dr. Isles, I most certainly am," Jane said putting her arm in Maura's. "Here is to a night on the town with the classiest and most certainly beautiful woman I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ahh yes, we have your table waiting for you Dr Isles, Detective Rizzoli. Please follow me this way," the hostesses said motioning for the two ladies to follow her. They walked through the corridor.

"Whoa this please is definitely not a burger and fry joint," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Maura smiled and agreed. They made their way to the back of the restaurant up on the balcony area, encased in with glass with a view that stretched miles.

"Your waitress will be with you Momentarily."

"Thank you," Jane and Maura both said.

"Can you believe this place?" Maura said. "I mean Mother said it was nice, but I thought it was in typical Constance fashion…you know…exaggerate a bit for the art. It's amazing!"

"You can say that again," Jane not taking her eyes off the view.

"Amazing," Maura repeated. Jane broke her gaze out the window and turned to look at Maura.

"Ha-ha."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinners almost gone, Maura just watched Jane and smiled. Jane caught Maura glancing her way, and held her gaze, smiling back. "You look happy," Jane smiled.

"I am. I mean, this has just been so therapeutic for me Jane."

"Totally," Jane answered. "Ohhh…I love this song!"

"You can hear that huh?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, she sounds just like Billie Holiday doesn't she?"

"Absolutely," Maura answered. "My father loves Billie Holiday."

"Well there is one more thing your father and I have in common," Jane said sipping her wine.

"What's the other?"

"Our love for you," Jane smiled. "Dance with me."

Maura looked around. "Dance with you?" She felt her heartbeat double beat as her pulse raced.

"Yeah come on…like Billie says, 'It had to be you,'" Jane smiled. She stood up and held her hand out. "No one else is up here…we've got this whole private room to ourselves. Lets' enjoy it."

"Sure, why not?" Maura smile and stood, taking Jane's hand.

"Okay, so do you usually lead or follow?" Jane asked stepping in close to Maura.

"I…I don't know. This is really my first slow dance," Maura said, "at least with a woman."

"Okay so…well I'm taller so I'll lead," Jane stated thinking her idea was a good one at that. She put one hand on Maura's waste and another in Maura's hand. Maura did likewise. They began dancing to the slow sax, and soft beat of the drum and sultry voice of the singer down in the lounge.

'It had to be you. I wondered around and finally found the somebody who could make me be true, could make me be blue and even be glad just to be sad thinking of you. Some other I've seen might never be mean, might never be cross of try to be boss but they wouldn't do. For nobody else gave me a thrill…with all your faults I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you…it had to be you.'

"you're a good dancer Maura," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. Maura smiled and looked up at Jane slowly.

"I've got a good partner," she answered. "You always bring out the best in me."

"Thanks Maura," Jane smiled. The song ended. The women pulled apart, although almost hesitantly. It was the first time Jane had wished for the long long long version of any song.

"I thought the song was longer than that," Jane smiled and sat back down at the table.

"Me too," Maura laughed. "Thanks for the dance Jane."

"My pleasure." Jane glanced out the window again. "The fireworks show is going to be starting in a few hours. I was thinking we should go back and change into something more comfortable…and definitely more denim like," she said laughing.

Maura smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "You just not a dress girl huh?"

"Does it show?" Jane smiled.

"Nah- not bad," Maura winked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner over, the girls made their way back to their rooms and changed for the fireworks. "I want to get out of here soon, so we can get a good spot," Maura shouted to Jane's room.

"Yeah okay, I'm all set to go." She came out of her room. She looked at Maura. "are you going to be warm enough with that?" she asked pointing to Maura's outfit. Maura was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "That's not your normal attire at all. Have you been shopping at Jane-R-Us again?"

"Nah- I'm fine. Besides, it's not supposed to get that cold out tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm still dressing warm." Jane said grabbing her Boston PD hoody. "I had room service bring us up this," Jane said lifting up the cloth and showing a thermos. "It's hot chocolate. Perfect for any good fireworks show I say."

"Jane that's great! Thank you," Maura smiled hugging her friend. "I'm all about the hot chocolate right now," she said reaching to get herself some. Jane playfully slapped her hand.

"No you don't missy. That's for the show tonight."

"Pleassssssssssseeeee," Maura whined.

"Nice try. But…nooooooooo" Jane imitated Maura's whine.

"Fine, " Maura smiled and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane and Maura lay on the blanket they stole from their room. Side by side they watched the stars above. They weren't as clear as they could be since the city was well lit, but it was close enough.

"What a great day," Maura sighed rolling on her side and looking at Jane. Jane, who had been paying attention to the stars didn't notice her friend turn and face her. When she finally realized Maura was watching her, she looked at her.

"What?" she asked noticing the dreamy look in Maura's eyes.

"I just…being here with you it's wonderful," Maura said feeling at a lack for words. "I wish I could come up with a better word, but for lack of one at this moment, I say…wonderful."

Jane watched Maura's smile and felt herself smile too. Once again it happened, both women seemed to get lost in the other's eyes. Before Jane knew what she was doing, she slowly reached her hand up and cupped Maura's cheek, and then tucked the stray hairs that graced the side of Maura's face behind her ear.

It's one of those moments that you always remember. The few times in your life when everything slows. It's the times you can actually hear your own hear beat, and the blood rushing in your ears down through your toes. It's like your spidey sense go off, and suddenly every sound, smell, taste, and sight is crisp and fresh and ironed smooth into your memory. And it was one of those moments for Maura and Jane.

Maura felt it. She knew she shouldn't do it, but all reason and logic behind the idea of just being friends with Jane and pushing aside her own personal feelings flew out the window. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt herself lowering to Jane's lips. Closing her eyes, she slowly and softly brought her lips to Jane's own. With a hint of chocolate from their drink still lingering on her lips, Maura could have sworn she felt Jane kissing her back. Maybe that was what broke her train of thought, and made her close the "window" again.

Slowly, and hesitantly she pulled back from Jane. Her eyes still closed, she was afraid to open them. Would she see shock and anger on Jane's face? Would there be understanding? Would there be love? So many options. Slowly, Maura opened her eyes only to see Jane's were still closed. She lay there, with a smile on her face and looking totally continent.

Eyes still closed, "You kissed me?" Jane asked smiling.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I think I got caught up in the moment," Maura said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry," Jane smiled opening her eyes. "It was…wow- well…you're quite the dancer and now quite the kisser."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Jane asked stumped. "Maura, I…I'd be lying to you if I told you I hadn't thought about kissing you."

"Really?" Maura asked kind of shocked.

"Really," Jane smiled at her.

BOOM

BANG

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-WAPPPPPP

BANG

"It's starting," Maura said sitting up. Jane sat up as well. She reached over and took Maura's hand in her own.

"Yeah…it is." Jane said locking eyes with Maura. Maura didn't lose the double meaning of Jane's statement. She nodded her head and smiled back to Jane who was now watching the fireworks.

BOOM

BANG

"Whoa!" Jane started laughing.

"Yeah that one was gorgeous," Maura exclaimed.

"Oh I love these kind," Jane said excited. A large streak flew up to the sky and then exploded into a huge ball and then again exploded into another ball.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BANG

ZZZZZZZZZZZ-BOOM- BANG

BANG BANG BANG

BOOM

Jane caught Maura shiver slightly from the corner of her eyes. "Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," Maura said. "I know I should have listened to you," Maura laughed.

"Here," Jane took off her sweater and put it on Maura. "What about you though?" Maura asked.

"I'm warm…believe me," Jane said softly. Maura blushed and put on the rest of the sweatshirt. She took Jane's hand back in her own.

The ladies made their way back to their room. "That was breathtaking!" Maura said excited still about the evening that had just taken place.

"Yeah those were great. You know the best fireworks display I've ever seen was at this park we had down from our house. One year the whole town started collecting money for this big fireworks show they wanted to have. Frankie and I sat up on the roof of our house and watched it. What a view."

"Your parents didn't take you?" Maura asked sitting down next to Jane on the couch.

"No, Pop was working a double and Tommy was really sick."

"I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't be, we had a great view you know?" Jane smiled. "We promised each other that night we wouldn't let anything ruin our view."

"You and Frankie?"

"Yeah…I think we just always connection you know?" Jane paused, clearly lost in thought. "Where was the best firework show you've ever seen?"

"Oh that one's easy," Maura smiled, "EPCOT in Florida."

"Really?" Jane asked glad for the topic changed. After the wonderful night they had just spent, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her brothers.

"Yeah it's called Illuminations. It's so amazing Jane. They do their light show, along with fireworks and music and it's all like synchronized with water. It's done on the center of this lake, that's sort of at the center of EPCOT. It's quite the sight to see."

"Sounds cool. Maybe that will be our next trip?" Jane asked smiling.

"You won't hear any arguments from me," Maura said crossing her heart. Jane smiled. "What a day, I'm beat."

"Oh no you don't Maura Isles," Jane said evenly. "You're not getting out of this bet. You still owe me a backrub and I'm going to collect," she laughed pointing her finger at the girl.

Maura started laughing. "Yeah yeah yeah…I won't welsh on the bet. Even though you cheated, I'll still give it to you," she laughed. "Come on…you can collect before I fall asleep on you." Jane just raised an eye and Maura didn't even bother trying to get out of it. "I know! I know! Kinky, right?" Jane just laughed at Maura.

"Something like that," Jane said raising from the couch and heading to Maura's room. "I'll even let you do it in here so if you fall asleep on me, I can sneak out on you and you're already in bed." Jane took off her shoes and got plopped hard to the bed extending her arms above her head and laying on her stomach. "God to tell you the truth, I'm pretty beat myself.

Maura walked to the bed. Her courage had improved since the start of the day. The response she got from Jane when she kissed her had been a positive one. It gave Maura the drive she needed…and the metaphorical balls to do what she wanted.

She climbed in bed next to Jane, "take off your shirt Detective Rizzoli."

"Ahh…Dominating Maura, hum…I like it. Where are the whips and chains? No leather?" Jane laughed into the mattress and flipped her shirt off. She was about to reach back and unhook her bra when a hand was placed softly on hers.

"Let me," she said leaning down and whispering into Jane's ears. 'Paybacks a bitch,' Maura thought smiling evilly. She climbed on top of Jane, straddling her butt area. "Am I to heavy for you?" she asked softly. Jane, who must have lost her voice, just shook her head no. Maura in attempt to make herself comfortable shifted slightly. With every single movement Maura made, Jane felt it. She could feel herself becoming aroused with each passing agonizingly long second.

'What was I thinking? God is this what Maura went through the other night? I am evil!' Jane thought to herself. Maura finally settled and slowly reached her hands down to Jane's black bra. She unhooked it slowly, and brought the material to each of Jane's side. She accidentally on purpose let her hands graze the sides of Jane's breasts. She saw Jane shake slightly.

"Cold?" she asked smiling, knowing the affect she was having on her friend below her.

"Just a chill," Jane said tilting her head to the side. "You can start anytime mistress," Jane said laughing making reference to the dominating Maura.

Maura slowly brought her hands to Jane's back, touching her skin.

"Your skin is so soft Jane," Maura said leaning down near Jane's ear. Maura started with Jane's shoulders and made her way down to her lower back and then back up to her arms again. She could feel Jane relax more and more with each touch. "Does it feel good?" she asked. "I want to make sure I'm doing this right," Maura said again. "It's been ages since I took any classes on techniques."

"It's…fine…you're doing a great job…feels wonderful," Jane said. She could feel Maura occasionally graze her side, near her breast. "A full back rub huh?"

"Yup- just what you wanted," Maura smiled. And what had started off as paybacks for Jane suddenly felt like it was turning into a game of seduction for both women. Maura was thinking about what she should do next when she heard Jane moan.

'Did she just moan?' and 'Did I just moan?'

"Sorry- felt good," Jane laughed.

"Glad I hit the spot," Maura said repeating what she had just done. Again Jane moaned softly. "Do you always react like this when someone hits your spot?"

Jane burst out laughing, "Maura!" She felt her face blush. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Maura shrugged and smiled, "I guess I'm learning a lot from you huh?" She paused, "My Jane, a very nice blush you got there," Maura said pointing to Jane's shocked expression. Maura couldn't hold her laughing any longer. She burst out laughing. She fell down to the side of Jane, who still lay on her back.

"I can't believe how I've corrupted you," Jane laughed. "I'll let you go to sleep now."

"No…don't leave."

"But you're tired…"

"Stay with me tonight," Maura said softly.

"What?"

Maura panicked… "I don't mean…I didn't mean stay with me tonight so we can do something…I was just…never mind. Forget I said anything," Maura began mumbling.

"Maura, back the bus up. Hold on. I wasn't upset you asked me to stay. I know what you meant when you asked me. It's okay," she smiled. "I'll go get my shorts and shirt on and be right back," Jane said getting out of bed. Maura put her head on her hands.

"Cursed babble mode," she smiled. She stood and got into her own pajamas. Jane returned a few moments later.

"Sorry that took so long, I just wanted to brush my teeth and freshen up a bit."

"Me too," Maura smiled. She was already in bed. Jane came to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers. She moved close to Maura.

"Maura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put my arm around you?" Jane asked.

Maura didn't answer, she just reached over and softly took Jane's hand in her own pulled her best friend closer to her. "How's that?"

"Almost perfect," Jane said. She adjusted herself and placed her head in Maura's shoulder area. "Now…perfect."

"Goodnight, Jane."

"Night Maur," Jane said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

AN: Thank you everyone for the feedback, the reviews and all the new followers to the story. Means a lot as always. I hope you enjoyed this update.


	8. Dance With The One Who Brought You

Maura just lay still, absorbing the moment. There, in her bed, she laid with Jane, whose arm was wrapped around her. She could tell by the steady breathing of Jane that her friend was now fast asleep. Maura felt the muscles in her body, which had been slightly tense; began to relax as she became more and more comfortable in her current state.

You know those times when you lay still in your bed and you replay the events of the day, the week, or even the month. It's kind of like watching a projection screen in your mind. Like snapshots of memories gone by, with an audio play track. Sometimes you can hear music, sometimes it's the words that are actually spoken. For Maura, she began to think about her trip with Jane. She replayed it from the beginning thinking about her favorite parts….the ones she would cherish. It's the laughs, and even the tears…

"Ready?" Jane asked smiling to Maura.

"Ready. Let's get the hell out of this town!" Maura cheered and yelled.

Jane put the car into drive and took off. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked looking at Maura.

"Wherever the wind takes us my friend," Maura smiled. Jane took Maura's hand in her own.

"To the wind!" She cheered raising their hands.

"To the wind!"

"Yeah lunch sounds good. I'm kind of hungry," Jane said. "I think I saw a sign for a hooters back there," she said dead serious.

"Stage two?" Maura said her voice cracking.

"Oh look everybody Maura hit puberty," Jane winked.

"Why would I be mad?" Jane asked stumped. "Maura, I…I'd be lying to you if I told you I hadn't thought about kissing you."

"I try. I told you I love making you laugh Maura. Sometimes I wake up thinking of things I can do to make you smile," Jane said seriously looking at Maura, who was now driving.

"Maura I love you. You know that right?"

"Sometimes I just worry I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me."

"Death by fry- how embarrassing."

"Well if you're not screwing her, maybe you'd like to screw me," the second guy said to Maura laughing as he playfully hit his friend.

"Hey!" Jane said moving toward the guy. What she would do was beyond her…but no one talked to Maura like that. Even creepy strange ugly hillbilly types who need to pick women up at scenic areas.

"Oh-Oh Jeff- I think you upset her woman."

"I'll show you tickle the funny bone," Maura said rushing her friend. Jane wasn't prepared for a battle attack so she was in no position to defend herself. Maura threw herself on top of Jane, tickling her sides, the places she knew Jane was very ticklish.

"I just…being here with you is kind of amazin," Maura said feeling at a lack for words. "I wish I could come up with a better word, but for lack of one at this moment, I say…amazing."

"Maura."

"Hum?"

"I love you."

Maura held her breath for the briefest of seconds. "I love you too."

"You peeked!"

"I did not!" Maura said opening her eyes. She was holding on to Jane now, arms around her waist.

"I don't play with cheaters," she said laughing.

"Oh really Ms. 'I thought you were talking to someone else'," Maura loosen her grip on Jane but did not let her go entirely.

"Are you wearing new perfume?" Jane asked smelling her friend.

'As you wish? As you wish! What the hell? Are we in an episode of the princess bride? What…does he think Jane is buttercup and he's Wesley?' Maura watched the exchange and fought against her urge to stick her finger and he throat and make a fake gag motion.

Jane laughed and looked out at the view. "It's beautiful," Jane said. "God you can see almost everything from up here! Look, there's Boston!"

"Let's camp tonight," Jane said. "It's warm enough and we've got the stuff right?"

"The Aztec comes with a camping package. But we've only got one blanket and one pillow."

"Who cares? I can share. Can't you?" Jane smiled. Maura smiled back, 'if only you knew.'

"Oh there's a Wendy's up on this exit. How's Wendy's for you?"

"Cute red-heads…I'm in…"

"It's the braid thing for you isn't it?" Jane asked winking.

"Oh! Rizzoli's getting violent everyone…look…" Maura said mocking Jane. "I better be careful," she said putting her hands to her face. "Or else…"

BANG. Maura should have seen the pillow coming…but she didn't. 'Damn sarcasm, It throws off pillow radar,' Maura thought as she went rolling back from the blow.

"Oh no you didn't…false truce…you called a false truce! I'm so going to report you to the friendly ethic committee. You're screwed," Jane said as Maura jumped on top of her.

"You weren't cold?"

"No…you kept me warm."

"Okay," Jane smiled. She posed on a rock and Maura snapped two pictures. "You've got a great smile Jane you know that?"

" I mean…it just bothers me. I feel like we're being stereo-typed."

"You okay?" Jane asked touching Maura's arm.

"She's with you?"

"Yes. She's with me."

"She's with me…with me…Do you realize now what she thinks?"

"Yeah- I think I got jealous."

"Don't be, you're still my girl," Maura smiled.

"Here's your work knot," Jane giggled. "and here is your Angela knot."

"Funny," Maura smiled.

"Oh and this one…and this one…and this one…all belong to me." Maura started laughing.

"Don't worry. I won't bite," Jane winked, "hard."

"If you were a show you'd be Survivor."

"Hum…it I was a candy I'd be…a snickers!" Maura said laughing, "because I know how to satisfy!"

"Did you just snort?" Maura asked between her own gasps of laughter.

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing you've ever said!" Jane said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think it's a pretty song," Jane said. "It kind of reminds me of you," Jane said softly.

"It does?" Maura thought she was going to swallow her tongue.

"Yeah, I mean when you think about it it's about two hearts that were lost, and found each other just when they thought they were alone. It's really quite beautiful."

Maura glanced around. They were in a pretty secluded area. She reached over and took Jane's hand in her own. She just felt the need to. So hand in hand they watched the falls. Jane never flinched or attempted to pull her hand away from Maura. It just felt right. So they went with it.

"No reason. I…well I am just used to people assuming we're together you know?"

"What makes you think people think we're dating?"

Jane woke to a feeling of warmth next to her. She smiled, knowing instantly who it was. She could smell Maura. Not in a bad way of course, but in the way only someone who loves someone else could understand. Maura always smelt like a soft cinnamon cent. 'No wonder I'm always infatuated with her, cinnamon is an aphrodisiac I believe,' Jane thought while smiling. Maura had not woken yet. Jane, who still hadn't moved, just lay still enjoying the feeling of waking up in Maura's arms. 'I could so get used to this,' she thought.

A few hours later, both women now awake, showered, and ready to hit the town made their ways downstairs.

"I'm starving," Jane said grabbing her stomach. "Feed me Maura," she whined and smiled.

"You're always hungry Jane," Maura smiled.

"Yeah but the question is for what?" Jane winked.

"My, we're bold this morning aren't we?" Maura laughed putting her arm around Jane's shoulder. "I think there is a breakfast that is served in the dining room here. Would you like to see?"

"Oh God yes, please!"

Sure enough a gourmet breakfast was being served. "God everything looks wonderful," Jane exclaimed as she sat at the table. "What are you going to have?" she asked Maura who was still looking at the menu. "First I'm going to start off with a coffee…and something with egg whites."

"Bacon sounds good. Oh…bacon and sausage. If you're going to do pig, you might as well do it right you know?" Jane laughed when she saw the look sausage got.

"I've never been a big sausage fan personally."

"How about waffles?"

"Oh yes, waffles are a must. Loving the waffles."

"Okay how about we order two separate breakfasts and then we can dig off of each other's plates. How does that sound?" Jane asked.

"Sound wonderful. I'll do eggs and bacon and you do waffles."

"Perfect," Jane smiled. "But I'm not sharing my coffee…you're on your own for that."

Maura laughed. "Yeah, like I enjoy that much sugar!" Jane smiled.

"Good point."

Breakfast over and done the women made their way to the falls. It was the perfect day for sightseeing. They had the whole day with nothing else planned. "You brought the camera right?" Jane said looking at Maura.

"But of course," Maura smiled pulling out her bag and shaking it.

"Sweet, I want to get one of those pictures of the two of us in a bucket going over the falls. I've seen them in some of the souvenir places around her. Up for that?"

"Fall head over feet…I think that can be arranged," Maura smiled.  
Jane held her gaze. "Excellent. Oh- look! Let's take that tour," Jane said pointing to a group forming by the visitor center. "I think it goes down to the bottom of the falls. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah- that looks like fun. One problem."

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"My hair is going to get all wet." Maura said, "And I didn't bring a brush…which means it's going to frizz."

"Oh my god Maura!" Jane exclaimed pointing at her friend and laughing, "you're at one of the great wonders of the world and you're proving to me that you're not only the biggest girl in the world, but also the most fashion sensed one. Who cares if your hair gets wet! Come on!" Jane shouted and grabbed Maura's hand pulling her to the tour group.

"Okay okay," Maura said following her friend. "And I'm not that big of a girl, thank you."

"Please!"

"Well…I just don't like frizz and I'm not sure if I can even get this material in my shirt wet…I…oh my god," Maura slapped her mouth with her hand, "I'm turning into my mother! Save me!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura. "I won't tell if you won't tell. Come on."

The tour had been fascinating. They got to see the bottom of the falls. Sure enough, they both got soaked, even though they were rented yellow rain coats. Jane and Maura couldn't wipe the permanent smiles on their faces. They made their way next to the wax museum.

"I want to have my picture taken with Lucy Lawless," Maura smiled.

"Who?"

"Oh come on," Maura exclaimed, "now whose the girl? Lucy Lawless? Xena?"

"Oh. Okay. Is she even in this museum?" Jane asked as they grabbed their tickets.

"I hope so," Maura said. "I know that there is a great one of Harrison ford."

"Cool," Jane smiled, "dibs on a picture with him."

"Indiana or Han?" Maura asked her friend. Jane just looked at Maura confused. "Indiana Jones or Han Solo? Which one is it that does it for you?"

"Neither," Jane said. "I just liked him in Mosquito Coast."

"You liked that movie?" Maura asked, "I think you make up one of the six people that actually sat through the film."

"Actually, I was more of a River Phoenix fan at the time," Jane said.

"Oh my God, this Johnny Carson looks so real!"

"Whoa. That is kind of creepy. Go stand next to him, I'll take a picture."

"Okay," Maura said. She walked next to Johnny Carson.  
"Okay say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

CLICK

"Perfect," Jane said. "Good idea coming here Maura. This place is pretty cool. It's my first wax museum."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Maura smiled.

The day gone by now, and the women were back in their room they decided to go out for the night. Dressed for a dance club, they made their way a few blocks from the hotel. "You do realize this is our first night out dancing since we left for this trip?" Maura smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun," Jane said.

Club Paradise seemed like the perfect place. The girls made their ways inside and took in the scene. "Whoa, these people are good dancers!" Maura said checking out the crowd.

"Yeah…let's show them the best Boston has to offer," Jane smiled and led Maura to the dance floor.

"As long as you're not going to make me do that impression of those two guys from Saturday night live who bob their heads to the music and look ridiculous, I'm all yours."

"aww- you're no fun," Jane smiled and started dancing. Maura followed suit. "Good song," Jane said moving in closer to Maura. The dance floor was pretty crowded now. Heads swaying, hips moving, and arms grooving…the girls danced and had a great time.

"Hey I know you," a man said coming up behind Jane and Maura. "How's it going?"

Jane just looked at the guy and then at Maura. She didn't know who he was. Maura on the other hand did remember him. "You work at the hotel right?"

"Yeah, funny meeting you here huh?" he smiled at Maura and then checked Jane out. Now two things went off in Maura's mind at that exact moment.

The first was…could she take this guy in an all out fist fight?

The second was…what Jane was going to do once she realized he was interested in her.

"Yeah funny," Maura smiled.

He turned his attention back to Jane. "You want to dance?"

"Me?" Jane asked startled.

"Yeah. I don't think I move quite as nice as your beautiful friend here," he smiled at Maura. "But I'd love to give it a whirl."

"I bet you would," Maura mumbled.

"What?" he asked not hearing her statement? Jane hadn't heard either. She looked at Maura hoping Maura would come up with some excuse or reason why Jane couldn't dance with him. But Maura gave her nothing. She just looked at Jane. What Jane didn't realize was Maura was thinking the exact same thing Jane had been.

"I guess one dance won't hurt," she smiled at Maura.

"I'll get us a drink," Maura said.

She was upset. Jane was ditching her to dance with some guy she didn't even know.

'What the hell?'

"Here…" the guy pulled out a $10. "Drinks are on me. To say thanks for letting me dance with this lovely lady."

"No thanks," Maura said evenly. She walked away. She felt Jane stop her.

"Maura…do you not want me to dance with him? Cause I won't. It's…I mean it's just a dance. It doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever," Maura smiled. "Go ahead and dance, it's fine Jane. Really."

"Okay I'll meet you at the bar after this songs over."

"Okay," Maura smiled. She continued walking away as Jane made her way back to her new dance partner.

Maura ordered them two cokes and sat at a nearby table. She watched Jane dance with the cute guy from afar. 'They sure are dancing kind of close,' Maura thought.

'God I sound like a jealous housewife for god's sake.'

The fast song over, a slow song started. Jane began to walk away from the gentleman but he leaned in and whispered something. Jane paused and looked at him, nodding. She moved back into this arm and began to slow dance.

For Maura…a small piece of her heart felt like it had been taken out. What reason did she have? None really…except the person she came here with tonight was now dancing with someone else.

"You look kind of sad," a voice said. Maura turned around and saw the bartender smiling at her. 'The cute red headed bartender none the less.'

"Yeah well, what can you do right?" Maura laughed. She watched at Jane swayed in the arms of this other person.

"You're either interested in him…" she paused, "or her."

"Her."

'Sure… you're a complete stranger… I'll share my life with you.'

"I'm Keri," the bartended extended her hand.

"Maura."

"Maura," Keri said. "You look like you could use this instead of that," Keri handed Maura a shot of something. "Grantee to give you courage to do whatever it is you need to do."

Maura smiled at Keri and looked back at Jane. She lifted the shot glass and swigged. She sucked in her breath. Ouch. That went down rough.

TBC


	9. Take Me Home

"Hey Doc," Jane said making her way up to the bar. Maura faced her…friend? What category did Jane fit under? Maura was so much more relaxed. She just smiled.

"Jane how was your dance?"

"I wish it were you," Jane said leaning in. "Don't worry; I left him down on the dance floor. Sorry about that second dance. He asked very nicely though…" Jane smiled and leaned in even closer near Maura's ear, "…and he didn't stand a chance, so I figured a dance would help his bruised ego."

Maura smiled and felt a shiver run through her from Jane's warm breath blowing on her ear. "You drinking?" Jane asked detecting the smell of alcohol on her friend.

"Just a little," Maura said making a inch gesture with her fingers.

"Oh," Jane surprised. "No wine? Mixed. Hmmm. Well…I was wondering if you want to go back down and dance?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Sure, a dance sounds wonderful," Maura said standing and feeling a bit light headed. She would not describe it as drunk, nor even buzzed. It was just a soft feeling, almost as though the edge had been taken off slightly.

The women made their way down to the dance floor. The fast beat music and techno pounding gave them the rhythm they desired. Maura, who seemed to be a bit more courageous, then before, began dancing closer to Jane. Before either of them knew it, or cared to notice, they were dancing together. It was erotic, and enticing, and memorizing to those who watched. For the ladies, everything around them faded. Maura liked seeing Jane like this…so open. Maura was and always had been much more reserved out of the two. Tonight was so much more sexual. Jane had to admit, she liked it.

A slow song began humming its way through the crowd. Maura slowly stopped dancing and started to pull away from Jane. She felt Jane's arm go around her waist and pull her close.

"I don't think so, I believe you owe me a slow dance," Jane said placing her other arm around Maura's waist. She pulled Maura to her, and left no space between.

"I…are you sure?"

"Never more sure of anything in my life," Jane said down into Maura's eyes. Maura just held her gaze feeling herself drown in the pooled soul she saw there. "Maura," Jane said softly, "if you don't kiss me…I'll find someone who will."

"Right," Maura smiled and slowly leaned up tentatively touching her lips to Jane's. This kiss was different then their last one. This was more…almost territorial. Both women knew they were making not just a statement to the other, but to those around them. Maura pulled back slowly and looked into Jane's eyes. She placed her hand behind Jane's head and brought Jane's lips back up to her own, this time with more possession and desire. She could hear Jane moan softly into her mouth and Maura's other hand traced down Jane's backside.

"Wow," Maura said pulling back.

"Wow would definitely work in this situation," Jane hummed.

"That was…that was…"

"Amazing," Jane finished.

"You want to get out of here?" Maura asked. She had realized they had drawn a slight crowd of on lookers.

"Yes, please."

"Come on," Maura said taking Jane's hand in her own and leading her off the dance floor to the exit.

The women walked in silence. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable," Maura said. "I guess a kiss just seemed like the logical thing to do you know?"

"Maura," Jane paused. She made sure she had Maura's full attention. "You've got to stop doing that if we're going to work. I asked you to kiss me."

"Doing what?"

"Apologizing," Jane smiled. "I thought I kind of made myself clear to you last night that…well I have strong feelings for you." Jane leaned in closer to Maura as they came to a stop along the walk way by the falls.

"Really?"

"Yes…really. Why is it so hard to believe that?" Jane asked tilting her head sideways. "It's like you've convinced yourself that we're not going to happen."

"I had," Maura whispered so softly that Jane could hardly hear it over the rushing water below.

"What? Why?" Jane asked concerned.

"I think I just…I managed to convince myself that no matter what happened between us, no matter how close we grew, this…" Maura said pointing between the two of them, "this would or could never happen."

"You'd deny yourself happiness?" Jane asked.

"I would have denied myself anything, even the love I carry inside for you, if it meant making you happy and keeping you safe." Maura said feeling a tear fall. Jane reached up and wiped away the fallen tear.

"No more tears Maur."

"I know."

"We don't know where the road is going to lead us Maura," Jane said looking out into the darkness, "but we can be sure that no matter what happens we'll always have each other."

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand in her own. Jane lifted it to her lips and softly kissed Maura's palm. They both turned back out to the falls and just listened in silence.

"So…where do we go next? I say we just keep on going," Jane smiled as she and Maura walked back to their room. "Kind of like Thelma and Louise."

"If you think I love you enough to drive over a cliff…honey you got another thing coming," Maura said in her best southern accent. Jane laughed as they opened the door and made walked into their room.

"Feel like using the hot tub?"

"Sounds good," Maura smiled. "I'll go get my suit."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the bathroom then."

Both women went their separate ways. Maura headed to the bathroom only to find Jane already in the hot tub, with the jets going and bubbles fizzing. "God that looks good," Maura said.

"Thanks…I work out," Jane said and winked. Maura laughed and removed the towel from her shoulder and slowly lowered herself into the tub.

"Woo…hot huh?"

"Yeah, feels good on the skin," Jane said.

"I can imagine," Maura smiled as she settled in and let out a sigh. "Oh so nice."

"Tell me about it," Jane said closing her eyes. She allowed herself to absorb the moment. Maura had no idea.

None.

She'd find out soon enough though.

"Let's play a game," Jane said.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Maura asked from behind closed eyes.

"Well it can be sort of a game of getting to know each other better. We'll ask each other a series of questions and we have to answer them honestly."

"Okay, I think I can handle that," Maura answered. God, she felt so relaxed. She better be careful, else she could easily fall asleep.

"Okay I'll start. Hum…let's see…what was your favorite movie when you were 12-years old?"

"Oh that's easy, Swing Kids."

"Swing kids?"

"Yeah, it's a musical of sorts. Great movie. It's set during WWII in Germany. It's about these teenage Germans who don't have anything to do with Hitler or his cause and wish to revolt against it, but are limited to what they could do. So their escape was their music and dancing. Made me fall in love with swing music and swing dancing. The dance was fascinating."

"Cool. Maybe we could rent it sometime?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. Okay my turn…hum…have you ever hitch a ride before?"

"You mean like hitchhike? No way. I was always afraid of stuff like that. Too many weirdo's you know?"

"I do," Maura said.

Jane smiled. "Boxers or briefs?"

"That depends on whether it's bedtime or playtime."

"Hum, kinky. I like." Jane smiled. Maura, eyes still closed, smiled as well.

"Boxers or briefs?" Maura asked Jane.

"Well technically they are neither," Jane laughed, "but under these conditions I'd say briefs. Although…I do find boxers sexy…on the right person," Jane said feeling a flush come to her face. In her case, she wasn't lying. She had seen Maura in her boy briefs before, and she always thought Maura looked sexy and quite "do-able" in them. Jane chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about an old…never mind. Okay my turn…hum, let's see…camping or hotel?"

"At the moment," Maura said, "hotel. But if had to choose on an unbiased situation I'd go with camping."

"Really?"

"Hard to believe Constance Isles daughter, a camper I know. But…I just always find it such a nice get away you know? Like a breather from societies rules and regulations. "

"Cool." Jane replied.

"Um…Monopoly or Trivial Pursuit?" Maura asked.

"Oh easy, Monopoly."

"Me too." Maura smiled at how much they had in common.

"Ever been skinny dipping?" Jane asked.

"Nope." Maura said. "Not once. Led a boring life thus far."

"Aww- Maura. You're lying to me."

"Nope… Don't get me wrong, always seemed like fun, but no…no skinny dipping...as of yet."

"Yet." Jane said grinning.

"Yet what?"

"Yet now."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, eyes still closed. Jane reached over and took Maura hand, brining it close to her body.

"Like I said…yet."

Maura's eyes weren't closed anymore. She shot up, completely startled and completely caught off guard.

It's kind of like when you're ten and you're swimming in the pool or lake with all your friends. And you see the beautiful girl walk by in the nice bathing suit with all the right curves and all the right looks and you think to yourself- yeah, like I stand a chance. Then it happens, she looks at you and winks or smiles or nods you over…and BAM your whole body comes alive. It's also this time one of your buddies chooses to toss some water your way in playful splash banter. Poor Maura.

Maura jerked up from the feel of a very "not bathing suit wearing" Jane, who was smiling. Her reaction caused water from the hot tub to splash up to her face and hair. Sure enough, because of her hanging mouth brought on by the thought of this beautiful woman next to her…in a hot tub none the less…she began choking as the water made its way down her air pipe.

'Great- second time I choke from seeing her or the thought of her naked…this trip is going to be the death of me…either that or this woman is going to be the death of me,' Maura thought as she gasped for air.

What started off as a fun little way to play with Maura and show her how Jane really felt about her was turning into downright bad timing. Jane moved quickly to her friend's side, telling her to lift her arms in the arm, and to just try and relax.

The erotic and playful moment totally forgotten…till Maura's cough ceased and she and Jane both realized their close and half naked proximity. Jane made eye contact with Maura, but Maura wasn't looking into Jane's eyes. She was starring at Jane's body.

It took Jane's mind a brief moment to process that she was still naked…but the thought was very quickly replaced with the idea of Maura watching her…and watching her like this. She…she was being turned on by Jane, and Jane liked it. She liked knowing she could get this reaction out of Maura. Her role as a friend was to always be there, to comfort and support, to make laugh and be dependable. This was a totally new role. This was just all so new.

Maura broke her stare. 'God please say I'm not drooling,' she thought playfully. "Thanks, I thought I was going to choke to death for a second time."

"Well if I had known my…nakedness would draw such a reaction from you I would have never uncovered the truth," Jane smiled. "You sure you're okay."

"Oh yeah," Maura smiled, "good as new." Maura knew Jane had done this for her as a way to show her how she felt. And now Maura knew it was her turn. She didn't wait for Jane to start a new conversation of change her mind.

Just a little courage.

Maura leaned in, "I know we've shared lots of things, but I don't think I've ever told you how amazingly beautiful you are." Jane smiled shyly and hung her head slightly. "No…don't hang you head," Maura said scooping Jane's chin up. "Look at me, and let me see your face." Jane lifted her head and watched Maura draw closer to her. Maura slowly brought her lips to Jane's closing the distance between the two of them. Bodies completely touching, Jane could feel Maura's reaction to her naked form. It was all she had hoped for and more.

Maura didn't want to move too fast…but she also didn't want to move to slow. She decided she'd let Jane delegate how far and what they'd do. The last thing Maura wanted was to make Jane uncomfortable or uneasy. But giving the fact that Jane had managed to wrap her legs around Maura's waste and push Maura back against the other side of the hot tub in a kissing embrace, at the moment Maura didn't think "uneasy or uncomfortable" would be a problem.

Jane felt Maura's hands come up behind her back and being caressing her bare skin. She couldn't help herself as she let out a soft moan, wishing Maura wouldn't stop. Jane broke her kiss and slowly began making kiss trails down Maura's neckline. Maura's head tilted back as she let Jane take control.

"I love you Jane," Maura said placing her hands on each side of Jane's face. Jane just watched her for a moment.

"You look like an angel Maura," Jane said kissing her lips. "I love you too. I…I'm beginning to prune," Jane smiled.

"Oh sure…okay, well let's get out of here and we can go watch a tv or maybe listen to some music or we could order room service or something whatever…doesn't matter to me. I'm happy…I'm happy either way," Maura said in babble mode. She was afraid Jane was having second thought. Jane just watched her friend babble on and till she softly placed a finger against Maura's lips hushing her.

"Shhhh," Jane said softly and smiling seductively. "I don't want to stop…I…I just don't want to look like a 93 years old you know?"

"Oh…you don't…want to stop…great…I mean…okay, cool."

Jane couldn't help but giggle. "Maura you're not a 14-year-old who might get caught. And…I'm not the vixen who changes her mind…I know what I want. I want you."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane. Both women got up and out of hot tub. Maura couldn't help but watch Jane. She knew starring would be rude…but her eyes refused to listen.

"I'm sorry," Maura said slowly and roughly turning her eyes away. Jane wrapped a towel around herself.

"Sorry for what?" Jane asked moving to Maura.

"I don't mean to stare, it's just that you…I mean you've got this amazing body Jane and well, it was hard enough not starring before," Maura smiled.

Jane felt a blush creep up her check. "You watched me before?"

"Oh yeah." Maura stopped and quickly shook her head, "I mean I didn't watch watch…I wasn't a peeping Tom or anything I just…"

Jane stopped Maura again but this time not with her finger but with her lips. She let the towel fall from her body, no longer feeling self-conscious.

She was definitely feeling something alright…

TBC


	10. Something There That Wasn't There Before

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun slowly made its way through the shades of the bedroom. Jane let out a sigh. If someone had asked her weeks before if she'd be spending the latter part of her road trip in bed, spending her nights making love to Maura she would have laughed at them. It had been two days since the hot tub incident…and the women hadn't left the room since. They were…otherwise occupied.

Jane heard the shower turn off and Maura came out in a towel. "You're up huh?" she asked coming and sitting next to Jane in bed. She bent down and kissed her softly.

"When did you get up?" Jane asked yawning.

"About half an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. So I figured I'd go take a shower."

"Good idea," Jane laughed.

"You saying I smell?" Maura asked smiling.

"Like flowers…"

"Aww- that is so cute," Maura said kissing Jane again. "By the way, you were amazing last night."

"Thank you," Jane smiled. "you inspired me though."

"Yeah…but that many times. Wow."

"Well it was all night," Jane laughed.

"Making love all night long to you, with Niagara falls outside our windows. It just doesn't get better than that." Maura said fondly.

"I love you," Jane said taking Maura's hand in her own.

"I love you too."

"So…today we leave again huh?" Jane asked wishing they could postpone their trip back to reality a few more days.

"Looks that way yes."

"Bummer."

"But we've still got the drive home," Maura said cheerfully. "Plenty of time to play games and sorts."

"This is true," Jane said. "I guess we can't put our life on hold forever you know?"

"Nope." Maura agreed.

"So…when we go back. I was thinking…how do we want to handle this?" Jane asked playing with the sheets.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean like, us…"

"You mean, do we tell people?" Maura asked.

"Yes and no. I mean…are we…I mean I just assumed we're a couple now. And, well I want to know if that's okay with you?" Jane asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course," Maura smiled.

"Great," Jane answered hugging Maura.

"Well off to face the world I guess," Maura said extending her hand to Jane's.

"Maura…" Jane said getting out of bed and placing a soft sweet kiss on Maura's lips. "…with you I can face the world."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thank you for visiting Canada," the customs agent said. Jane nodded and pulled off. She began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked matching her lovers smile.

"Oh nothing," Jane giggled, "when he asked me if I had anything to declare I almost said, 'Just my undying love for this woman.'"

Maura blushed. "That's so cute."

"Well I try," Jane mirrored Maura's soft tone.

The day was spent mostly listening to music and enjoy the scenery. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay I don't want to freak you out or anything…and please don't think I'm like planning our future or even thinking about it…well I mean I think about it I just don't want you to think that I know it will happen…I mean if it does happen, wonderful…not to say it will…"

"Maura!" Jane said laughing, "spit it out before our future does pass us by." Jane smile taking her friends hand. "Just ask it. It's okay."

"Right," Maura said taking a breath. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"My future personally or do you mean our future?" Jane asked.

"Both I guess."

"Sure, all the time. Do you?"

"Yeah. All the time," Maura smiled warmly.

"Tell me what you see," Jane said.

"You tell me first," Maura said hesitantly. Jane knew Maura needed to hear her first, for whatever the reason. No matter how much Jane had tried to convince Maura of her feelings, she knew walls had been built, walls of doubt. It was up to Jane to tear them down since she had in part helped to build them up.

"Me first," Jane said softly, "Okay. Well…for one, I see coming home after a long days work to you, a cold beer, and our couch."

"Maura, you gave me the strength and courage to believe I could do anything. You've seen me through the most difficult times in my life." She watched Maura become teary eyed. "Now…where was I? Oh yes- I see you. You and I…together. We have a house. It's big. Like really big. It has all wood floors, and a fireplace in the living room and our bedroom. We decided not to put one in the baby's room. She's only 2. But her brother, he's 5 and feels is old enough to be the man of the house." Jane paused and sees her future even more. "We talk of our third child…the one on the way. Ma lives near-by and is a full part of our lives, so are the guys. We have two cars," Jane smiled and grips the wheel of the car she drives, "One Volvo wagon. You feel it is a matter of safety, not style."

Maura laughed, "I can be diligent on safety."

"Na- you haven't once complained about my seatbelt this whole trip."

"Well seatbelts are important," Maura said.

"I know, and before you- I never wore them. But now, I always buckle up."

"Thank you."

"Hey no problem. After all- I've got a big future to look forward to." Maura smiled. "What do you see Maura?"

"I see everything you saw," Maura smiled.

"Aww- no fair. That's cheating," Jane said playfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

Putting up in a hotel for the night, Jane deiced touching base with Ma would be a good idea. "Ma?"

"Jane sweetie I'm so glad you called," Angela said smiling. "How are you doing? How is Maura?"

Jane looked at Maura and smiled, "she is good. I'm good too. I just wanted to let you know we should be home tomorrow around 6 or so."

"Wonderful!" Angela exclaimed, "I've missed you so much honey."

"I know Ma," Jane said looking at Maura, who was playing with the buttons on her shirt. "I've missed you too."

Maura began to unbutton her top…one button at a time. Jane felt her heart beat increase. Maura, never taking her eyes of Jane, ran one of her free hands down the front of her chest, dipping her head back slightly. Jane knew Angela was talking to her in the background but wasn't paying attention.

"Jane?"

"Huh? What? Sorry Ma…I was day dreaming there for a second. What did you ask?" Jane asked, eyes still locked on Maura, who now reached her bottom button. She slowly pulled her shirt off one side, exposing her shoulder.

"I asked if you and Maura made good time today. I mean since you'll be home by 6 tomorrow."

"yeah…good time…good," Jane said dragging the last part as she saw Maura's exposed bra now. "Verrrrrry gooooood."

"Wonderful," Angela said. "This trip has been good then?"

"Ya…good. Um-hum…" Jane said licking her lips subconsciously. Maura winked and began to slowly lower one strap of her bra to the side. She pointed to Jane and then gestured her with a 'come here look.'

"DinnerIsHereMaIgotToGoNowILo veYouByeee" Jane hung up the phone and tackled Maura playfully, as Maura was laughing in a fit of giggles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane lay in Maura's arm. The room still dark, as the two snuggled and enjoyed the warmth of each other. The radio played softly in the background. Both girls recognized the song right away. Jane sighed contently as it began. Maura, knowing how much Jane enjoyed her voice, began to sing along.

She rolled over and faced Jane, taking Jane's hands in her own. What started off as a quiet whisper changed to a quietly sung song.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?" Maura sung softly. Jane felt a tear well up in her eye. Something about having the woman she loved, sing to her after making love, and this of all songs just seemed like to most romantic gesture anyone had ever done. No roses necessary. No cards. No telegrams. No declarations of love from the highest peaks. No wining and dining. None of it needed. Jane would not trade this moment for any of it. She lifted her hand and ran her hands through Maura's hair.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh oh please tell me this? Would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight. I could be your hero baby," Maura said kissing Jane's lips softly. "I could kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever," Maura said, pausing and looking deep into Jane's eyes, "You could take my breath away." She reached down and slowly wiped the tear that ran down Jane's face. "Would you swear that you'd always be mine?" Jane nodded and smiled sadly, "Would you lie? Would you run away? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care as long as you're here tonight."

Jane pulled Maura to her again and began kissing her, rolling her on to her back, so Jane would be on top. Jane began to sing softly, "I just want hold you. I just want to hold you. AM I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care as long as you're here tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away your pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero," Jane whispered kissing Maura.

The morning sun now up, Maura was in the shower, as Jane brushed her teeth. Jane chuckled as Maura sung the words to Brick House. Done with her shower, Maura stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Hey baby," she smiled kissing Jane.

"Hey yourself," Jane smiled.

"It's all yours," Maura said pointing to the shower.

"What? No company?" Jane pouted.

"I like it," Maura said taking her towel off and pulling off Jane's nightshirt pulling her to the shower. "Company says hurry up- there's a chill in the air." Jane started laughing.

The remaining time in the car passed with games and plenty of heartfelt conversation. "Can't we just pull over and stay in a hotel again? We'll say we got a flat or something?" Jane asked whining. Maura laughed.

"God you do '5-year-old' Jane."

"Well I don't like to be forced to pull out the big guns, but if I must…then I must…PLUeZZZZZZZ" Jane exclaimed. Maura burst out laughing.

"We have to go back sometime," Maura replied.

"Yeah I know…just not now," Jane winked. She pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"Wanting," Jane smiled seductively.

"You're out of control," Maura said pulling away from a leaning in Jane. She felt Jane reach behind her. "What?" Before Maura could finish her thought, her chair reclined fully back. "Jane!"

"What?! A woman's got needs you know?" Jane said emphasizing the 'needs' part as she was climbing on top of Maura, who was not caught up in her own rush. She felt Jane's lips on her own and was totally swept up in the moment. Jane heard Maura's moan and took that as an approval for operation "seduction".

Slowly but surely, clothing was lost, and hands where…errr…otherwise occupied. So wrapped up in the heat of the moment…neither woman heard the car pull up behind them. Neither of the women heard the car door open and then close. Nether woman saw the police officer…till the tap at the slightly foggy window broke their…engagement.

"Oh my," Maura said fumbling with her shirt.

"Sh*t" Jane mumbled trying to pull herself off Maura as quickly as she could.

She cracked the window down, as the flashlight shined through. "License and registration."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

Feedback is appreciated. I hope you're enjoying. Thank you again for all my followers (new and those who have been with me the last few months) and all the people who take a moment to write a thanks. Your support is appreciated greatly.


	11. HunBabeJaneHoneyGet up

Jane and Maura sat there in silence. Jane didn't dare look Maura in the eye. She could feel the heat of her stare. Jane, who become more nervous with each passing moment didn't speak, felt she begin to panic like she had never panicked before.

"How was I supposed to know there was a law against indecent exposure in New Hampshire?" Jane said looking left and then right. She lowered her voice again. "I mean…isn't there a law against them just sneaking up on you and coming out of nowhere. I…I was just trying to be…ahhh- what's the word? Spontaneous!" Jane said snapping her fingers.

"Now I'm sitting her babbling cause you haven't since a word since we got into the police car and I'm kind of starting to panic something fierce Maura. Could you just say something…like even, 'I hate you'…or 'you're an idiot'…I'll take that…anything." Jane said looking at Maura. Maura finally lifted her head and locked eyes with Jane. Her face was emotionless. "I'm sorry Maura," Jane said feeling her heart beat increase. "I'm so very sorry."

Maura just looked at Jane and slow…a smile formed on her lips. Jane began to really panic. "Oh God, you're smiling! This is like my last meal isn't it?" Jane said nervously. Maura just started laughing. Jane, who at that point was certain Maura, had snapped, just looked at her more confused than ever.

"We…I…you…" Maura said laughing even harder, wiping a tear.

"Are you crying?" Jane asked biting her bottom lip.

"Oh god yes, but from laughter," Maura said standing from the bench of their cell. "Jane- you have to see the humor in this," she said looking around their holding cell. "If you don't…you…well then you'd panic like you are."

"I feel so bad," Jane said hanging her head.

"Hey," Maura said walking to Jane tilting her head up. "Don't feel bad. I wasn't upset. I was just thinking of how I'm going to do this."

"Do what?" Jane asked.

"Well right now," Maura said beginning to giggle again, "my mother is getting a phone call from some police officer about her daughter. First panic will set in. I can hear her now, asking if I'm all right and worrying about me. Then the officer will tell her I wasn't hurt but rather arrested…and then she'll ask why…god forbid her perfect daughter be arrested…not her Maura," Maura said dramatically. Jane smiled as Maura continued. "And then theywill tell her why her precious daughter was arrested…"

"Oh god, your mother is going to kill me!" Jane said jumping up and now truly panicking. "You've got to get me out of here!" Jane shouted to the guard standing by the door. This action caused Maura to laugh even more. "Come on! Professional courtesy! I told you I'm with Boston Homicide!" There was no answer.

"Jane!" Maura said seeing fear on her girlfriends face. "Relax…trust me, my mothers done much worse in a car I'm sure of it," Maura said. She considered it for a moment.

"Maura…your mother is not going to be mad at you! She is going to blame me!" Jane said. "I just blew any chance I had of getting her respect and attention." Jane began crying. Suddenly, it wasn't so funny to Maura who put her arm around Jane's shoulder and sat her down.

"What are you talking about?" Maura asked soothing Jane.

"Your mother. I just…I want her to like me. I want her to know I'm good for you. Jesus, we haven't even made it to Boston and I managed to get us thrown in jail," Jane said rising her arms and motioning to the cell.

"First of all," Maura smiled, "I was willing participant in that act." Maura assured her friend. "You and me…I think we as a couple…is not going to come as a shocker to her."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked wiping a tear.

"Well- Mother has known how I felt about you. I sort of let her in on it awhile back."

"She knew?"

"Yeah, I mean…you returning those feeling will come as news to her…but not a complete shock."

"Oh."

"It's going to be…"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Called out a voice. A voice both women knew. A voice, that sent fear through them.

"Please tell me that's the Devil," Jane said looking down to the floor.

"No. It's your mother."

"What on…I can't even…How! Why! What were you thinking!" Angela shouted as she came to the bars of the cell.

"Ma, look…I can explain."

"You weren't thinking that's what you can explain," Angela said almost as though she couldn't hear Jane's plea for understanding. "Indecent exposure in a parked car, on the side of the road! I thought I raised you to have more common sense," Angela said feeling her blood pressure shoot through the roof. "You're two are grown women! Couldn't you have at least…waited! Honestly girls," Angela said now calming down slightly.

"It was my fault," Maura said again. Angela held her hand up to them both.

"Maura, I appreciate you taking the blame for this, but my daughter is just as much at fault. From what the office said…she was just as 'indecent' as you were. While it's noble for you to try and take the fall, my daughter will not be getting off that easy? Jane…an officer of the law behaving in such a way. Shame."

Jane finally let a smile come to her face. "Well that'll be a story for the grandkids one day," she laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been two since their trip home. Unpacked and back to their daily lives, both women knew it would be sometime before they would see each other. Maura immersed herself in the catching up on current and past cases as Jane, throwing herself back into her files as well.

The phone ringing on Maura's desk broke her attention. "Hello?"

"Feel like parking?"

Maura started laughing, "Well this is a surprise, I didn't think I'd hear from you till much later tonight."

"Hun, it's 7:45 in the evening." Jane said making sure she had all her things.

"Really? God this day flew by."

"I can imagine. I'm sorry I didn't make it down there today. I didn't actually leave my desk," Jabe laughed shutting off her light.

"No wonder I'm so tired." Maura said taking the first moment to recline back and close her eyes. "I missed you today."

"I miss you too," said Jane. "You must be hungry."

"God I am. I skipped lunch too."

"How about I meet you at your place in…say 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good," Maura smiled.

Jane smiled and hung up her phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

She opened the door to Maura home. "Yo Doc, It's a good thing you're hungry," Jane said closing the door behind her. "I bring burgers from the dirty robber…and French fries."

"Delicious though not naturist!" Maura said getting up and hugging her girlfriend.

Jane responded kissing Maura softly.

"I planned to make dinner," Maura said softly. "This is much better. You know what they say about the best laid plans."

"What?"

"I don't know…it's just a saying…"

"Oh." Jane laughed. "Honestly, I just heard 'laid' and you lost me after that." Maura started giggling. She leaned in and kissed Jane lips.

"You know, I thank whatever or whoever was looking over me that day I came into your life."

Maura stood. "Where are you going?" Jane asked following Maura as she approached her door.

"I love being home," Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Why's that?" Jane asked her with a questioning look.

"Homes have locks," Maura smiled and winked closing and locking her door. "And couches."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maura positioned herself over Jane, who lay on her back on the couch. "Why Maura Isles, if I didn't know better…I might be inclined to say you were trying to seduce me?" Jane said shocked.

"What can I say?" Maura tilted her head and captured Jane's lips in a heated kiss, "A woman's got needs." To that Jane burst out laughing, as she began to unbutton Maura's top. Maura reached up and shut the light off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane pulled her pants up as Maura fixed her top. "Well…what would Lobsters have gotten me?" Jane asked winking.

"Jane Rizzoli," Maura said playfully as she pulled Jane into a hug. "Thank you for dinner," she said kissing her one last time.

"Believe me when I say this…It was most certainly," Jane paused and looked down at the couch, "my pleasure."

"Mine too."

Both women laughed.

"I've kind of gotten used to sleeping with you, and to be honest…I miss it."

To Maura, it was the sweetest thing Jane could have said. "I miss it too."

"So…can I stay with you tonight," Jane asked resting her forehead against Maura's own.

"I'd be honored."

The women made their way to Maura's bedroom as Maura began to hang her clothes, pull out something to sleep in, as well as get something for Jane.

"You know what?" Jane said looking around Maura's room. "You've got a lot of clothes."

"I know…what can I say, I'm a slave to fashion," Maura laughed.

"No silly, that's not what I meant," Jane smiled. "I meant…bring some clothes to my place…and I'll bring some clothes here…that way- well if the mood hits us right, we won't have to stay apart at nights."

Maura considered it for a moment, looking at Jane closely. Her silence made Jane nervous. "I mean, it's a silly idea, forget I said anything…"

"No…actually, I was thinking what a great idea that was," Maura smiled. "I'll throw together a bag to bring over."

"Okay, good."

Jane plopped down on the bed, snuggling up next to Maura as she climbed in next to her. "I get this sneaky suspicion that you don't realize how amazing you are…and quite honestly, that makes me what to love you even more," Jane whispered as Maura smiled and let Jane embrace her.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura softly on the lips. "I love you."

"Ditto." Maura whispered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two Years Later…

Jane stood and watched in awe as the brilliant flashes of light exploded in front of her. "Oh my god!" she shouted with excitement. "This is awesome!"

Maura smiled reaching over and taking her hand. "Sorry we couldn't here sooner."

"No worries," Jane smiled.

"This isn't even the half of it," Maura laughed watching Jane seeing the fireworks explode from their spot in the crowd at Epcot center in Disney.

"No kidding?"

"I'm serious."

Again, the lights and flashes zoomed all around. "It's amazing isn't it?!" Jane laughed as the music boomed in the backdrop.

"Yeah I knew…whoa."

"Whoa?" Jane said turning her head to Maura. "Whoa what?" she asked concerned.

"Whoa…"Maura took Jane's hand in her own, "a kick. And a strong kick at that." Maura placed it on her belly. The firework show no longer anything important, Jane placed her hand on Maura's stomach. She felt it.

"Oh my God Maur!" Jane said smiling. "It's kicking!"

"Yeah," Maura smiled seeing the excitement in Jane's eyes, "somehow I knew eating in Mexico might get this reaction."

"It kicked," Jane repeated moving closer to Maura's stomach. She kneeled down in the middle of the street and started talking to Maura's belly, "you like fireworks too huh?" Jane said patting away.

Maura looked left and right. People were beginning to look at Jane with odd expressions, "Ahh- hun, honey…babe…can you kind of get up…please, people are starting to stare….Jane."

"…That's right, fireworks are a big hit with us…and I guess you liked the nachos too. That's one of my favorites. Maybe next time mommy will listen when I say lay off the hot sauce huh?..." Jane continued, ignoring Maura plea.

"Hun…up, come on…"Maura spoke through closed teeth, waving and smiling to the people who walked by, exchanging glances.

Jane finally stood up. "Our baby is talking," Jane smiled.

"Yeah," Maura smiled back. She knew Jane didn't mean it literally. That was one of the good things about their relationships. Maura had learned not to be so literal.

"I love you," Jane said touching Maura's belly, "And I love you."

"We love you too."

The End

A/N: I may continue on in a new story- what do you guys think? Thank you for all the support and feedback. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
